Ingognito
by meg596
Summary: It's been 19 years since the war. It's been 10 years since Ginny Weasley was murdered. It's been 9 years since Harry and his children vanished off the face of the earth. It's been 2 weeks since Harry Potter disappeared. With no one else to turn to Harry's children must go back to the world Harry took them from and ask the family they abandoned for help. *full description inside*
1. Description

It's been nineteen years since the war.  
It's been nine years since Ginny Weasley was murdered.  
It's been ten years since Harry and his children vanished off the face of the earth.  
It's been two weeks since Harry Potter disappeared.  
With no one else to turn to Harry's children must go back to the world Harry took them from and ask the family they abandoned for help. With no leads and an interfering family can the hard edged children find their father?. Or will the world the abandoned pull them in and make them stay, forgetting their mission all together? Read and find out.


	2. Chapter 1 - Introductions

The sound of fighting filled the air as sword clashed against sword. The sounds of screaming bounced off the walls, the air was heavy with anticipation. Amid this were two teenagers fighting, they fought with as their siblings stood to the side in awe. Their fighting was interrupted when a man clad in black waltzed into the room.  
"Kids" he said, his voice heavy. The children all turned to look at him  
"Hey dad" the girl said. Her bright red hair slightly matted with sweat.  
"We were just training" the boy she was fighting added. The man laughed, he ruffled the lad's hair before giving the girl a hug. The man then looked towards the other two in the room. He grinned  
"What are you two doing?" he asked. The younger of the two shook his head  
"Observing" he muttered. The man shook his head  
"You should be doing your homework James." He chastised, James grumbled  
"But we should be learning about magic dad, not comprehension! It's a muggle thing"  
"Yes and?" the father asked. James scowled  
"Urg fine." The man turned to the eldest  
"Teddy you should be studying too" he said. Teddy grinned  
"All done Harry!" Harry nodded, he then turned to the others and told them to gather around him.  
"Listen guys, we received a tip of death eater activity, I'm going to check it out, until I come back Teddy is in charge. You all need to listen to him" the children all nodded, and Harry pulled them into a hug. He kissed the girls head  
"Remember Lily bed time is half nine at the latest" she tried to protest but Harry silenced her with a glare. He then turned to his other son  
"Albus, make sure that they eat okay? We all know Teddy is an awful cook" Teddy glared at him, but the others chuckled. Harry pulled James in to a hug  
"Be good" James shrugged, and Harry shook his head before dismissing his other children and turning to Teddy.  
"Why aren't you sending me Harry? The kids need you!" he protested. The twenty-year-old hated Harry for putting himself in a position where he could die, he understood of course why Harry did it, but it didn't make it any easier. Harry sighed and placed his hand on Teddy's shoulder  
"It could be nothing Ted but… if it is you know what to do?" Teddy hung his head, they went through this every time Harry went away.  
"Take the kids home and destroy all evidence we were here?" Harry nodded.  
"I love you Teddy"  
"I love you too" and then Harry turned on his heel and left.

The next 14 days the children fell into a routine, get up, have breakfast, train and study, eat, sleep and repeat. For the next 14 days the children gradually grew more and more worried until eventually James erupted. He jumped up and slammed his fists onto the table  
"Damn it we should have heard something by now!" he yelled in frustration. Albus and Lily jumped but Teddy just looked at him unimpressed.  
"We should go and look for him!" James said. Teddy chuckled  
"And what? Get kidnapped too? What about Albus and Lily we can't leave them here on their own" Albus and Lily said nothing. As James was about to reply an owl flew through the window. Teddy read the letter and fed the bird some toast. As he read the letter his face paled, he turned to the others  
"Pack anything you don't want destroyed"  
"But dad!" James protested.  
"Not now James, just do as I say!" Teddy snapped. James glared at him and with his sibling packed up all their belongings.

They met Teddy outside and watched as he cast Incendio, burning their home to the ground. Lily looked up at her eldest brother.  
"Well I'm guessing somethings happened?" she asked. Teddy looked at them all, steel faced.  
"Dads been taken" he said and that's when the potter children understood Teddy's reaction.  
"Well what now?" Albus asked. Teddy shook his head  
"Now we go to plan B" then as they all held Teddy's hand they grabbed their belongings and disappeared into the night.

For the next few days the potters stayed at a safe house with the man who helped them disappear. They stayed their whilst they plotted their next move. Lily was quiet whilst they talked the plan over until their bickering began to grow louder.  
"For the love of Merlin will you all shut up?" she screamed. They all turned to her surprised.  
"You all need to be quiet, listen dad told us this plan thousands of times, you know it, I know it, now let's stop dilly-dallying and just do it" her siblings nodded and watched as their letters flew off into the sky. They breathed a sigh, apprehension building in their chests, they couldn't back out now.

Somewhere in the middle of Scotland sat Professor McGonagall, her hands shaking in disbelief as she read a letter.

 _Dear Professor,_

 _My name is James Sirius Potter and until recently I have been unable to attend your prestigious school and was hoping to be allowed to attend this coming September, if so please may I have a list of books and equipment needed. I can assure you my tuition will be payed in full._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _J._

Lay next to her were two other letters entailing the exact thing. Professor McGonagall couldn't believe her eyes, but she needed to know if this was real. As such with trembling hands she grabbed her parchment and quill and wrote a reply.


	3. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

On September first the Potter children found themselves on platform 9 ¾ staring at the Hogwarts express in awe. Teddy smiled at them all before taking them to an abandoned corner.  
"Right, how's everyone feeling?" he asked.  
"Oh you know just fabulous! It's not like were leaving the only home we've ever known to go to a school we're too smart for and it's not like the family I've never met is going to be there, so you know I'm fab." Lily quipped. Teddy sighed  
"Lil… I know you're too smart to be a first year and I know you don't remember meeting all out aunts and uncles, but I do" Lily sighed. Teddy then turned to the other two  
"When it's proved you are who you are the media will turn into a frenzy, you all prepared?" The three nodded  
"Alright, I guess this is where I leave you?" he said, they all nodded, James turned to his two younger siblings.  
"You guys go, I'll catch you up" the two nodded and left. James turned to his older brother.  
"I'll take care of them" Teddy nodded  
"I know… I know you will." He then pulled James into a hug.  
"Just look after yourself too okay?" he asked. James nodded and as he turned to leave Teddy called his name.  
"Oh and James…. Happy birthday" James smiled and muttered thanks before leaving Teddy in the dust.

The train ride was spent in silence as the potter children pondered the school that gave their father a home and how they would be welcomed. When they got off the train they were taken straight to the headmaster's office where they waited until the sorting was finished. When McGonagall entered the room a trail of other official looking people entered after her.  
"I assume you know why you are here?" she asked.  
"Yes ma'am" James replied. McGonagall smiled  
"Good, now I can assure if you are who you say you are then no harm will come to you" she told them. The children nodded and looked to the goblin in the room who told them he needed a drop of their blood to verify their identity. The nodded and pricked their fingers before dropping blood onto a piece of parchment. The parchment did indeed verify their identity. The room stilled before McGonagall cried out  
"I cannot believe you are all alive!" she yelped. The children smiled  
"You can't kill a potter Professor; did you learn nothing off dad?" Albus asked. The professor laughed, she pulled them all into a hug  
"Right, urm we need to get you sorted" she then sat down each potter and placed the raggedy old sorting hat on their head. The hat shouted Gryffindor for James, Hufflepuff for Lily and Slytherin for Albus. James saw the panicked look on Albus's face  
"Don't worry Al you can stay with me, as can you Lil" he told them. At this McGonagall's face turned stern  
"I'm afraid that just won't do, I'm afraid you all have your own dorm rooms in your houses" she told them kindly. James smiled  
"We are aware of how Hogwarts operates Professor but I'm afraid we have rather extenuating circumstances which means we have to share a room" McGonagall looked at him,  
"These circumstances are?" she asked. Lily piped up  
"Surly our guardian has sent you a letter about this?"  
"Who is your guardian? Is that your father" the Potters faces then turned confused.  
"Surly Teddy has spoken to you by now?" he asked. McGonagall in turn looked to the ministry officials to see if they understood. She then turned to the Potters for confirmation of what they meant.  
"Professor… our father is missing, that's why we're here" Albus said. McGonagall paled  
"Whatever do you mean?" she asked.  
"We mean missing, as in kidnapped, as in probably being tortured, what exactly is confusing about that?" Lily asked. James nudged her  
"Show some respect Lil" he ordered. Lily glared at him  
"You aren't Teddy or Dad, I don't take orders from you" she seethed. James was about to retort when Albus coughed. They turned to him in alarm  
"You alright Al?" they asked. He nodded, and James turned to face the adults.  
"Look, it's either we all get a room together or we leave. We are here to find our father and to learn some magic"  
"But surely you want to meet people your own age?" the professor asked. James almost face palmed but remained calm.  
"People our age are stupid" he said  
"Yeah besides I've spent all my life living with the same people, I'm not about to move into a room full of girls." Lily said. McGonagall looked at her in amusement  
"Lily… I may be able to find a way to place your brothers together, but you will not be allowed, it is forbidden for boys and girls to share the same sleeping area." Lily scoffed  
"Oh puh-lease they're my brothers for crying out loud it's not like I'm sleeping with them, plus I'm eleven!" at this her brothers became mortified.  
"Be that as it may I'm afraid it will not be allowed" Lily jumped up and grabbed her luggage  
"Sweet, well I guess I'll see you all later!" then she walked towards the door but before she reached the door a man stood in her way.  
"You're not leav-" before he had chance to finish three powerful stunners hit him. He adults in the room turned to the children in surprise, each potter had their hands gripping their wands and a look of determination in their eyes.  
"Wands down, you are safe here" McGonagall said  
"Right for now we'll give you a spare wing, I have just sent an elf to make it up for you."  
"Thanks professor" they said. A knock was then heard at the door  
"Come in" she said, a student walked in, clad in a Hufflepuff uniform.  
"Ah Stone, please take our students to the west wing, a house elf will be waiting for them there" Stone nodded and took the Potters to their living quarters.

Meanwhile Teddy was sat in interrogation with a surly looking wizard glaring at him.  
"I will ask you one more time, where is Harry Potter!" he yelled. Teddy glared back at him  
"For the last time I DON'T KNOW, do you think I would file a missing person's report if I knew?" he asked. The balding man scoffed  
"I don't know" Teddy glared harder at this  
"Listen I've proved I am who I am now I need your help to find Harry!"  
"Why should we find him? He obviously wanted to disappear!"  
"Oh my Merlin! Of course, he did but you look for missing people and he's missing so help me!" he demanded. The agent was about to reply when a voice called out  
"Peters, leave I want to talk to him" and there stood the minister of magic and head of the Auror department themselves. Hermione Jean Granger and Ron Billius Weasley.


	4. Chapter 3 - Ron and his kids

Teddy sat at the table, his arms crossed.  
"Teddy…" Hermione started.  
"How you feel bud?" Ron asked, Teddy wanted to say something sarcastic, such as of course he was fine, it wasn't like he'd spent three hours being interrogated. Yet as he looked at their faces he couldn't, they looked as lost as he felt.  
"Aunt Mione" he began, her heard he gasp  
"You remember us?" she asked. Teddy nodded, he didn't know what they were going to do but he knew that they weren't the same people that he left.  
"Listen Teddy…. We need to know where Harry is" Ron said. At this Teddy erupted  
"Do you guys not bloody listen? I don't know!" he yelled, he was getting more and more frustrated, why weren't they listening? Hermione grabbed Teddy's hand  
"Then what do you know?" she asked him. He sighed  
"All I know is that he got a tip about death eater activity and he went to check it and two weeks later our informant told us that he'd been kidnapped"  
"By who and whose this informant?" Ron asked. Teddy ran his hand down his face  
"Look I don't know who he is, I just know his initials are B.L, Hell I don't even know if they're a boy. No Ron, before you ask I set our home on fire" Teddy said. Ron looked at him in shock  
"Why would you do that?" he asked, perplexed. Teddy hung his head  
"It was a contingency plan, if it all goes to shit, and Harry gets kidnapped, burn the house to erase any trace of us and bring the kids back here, I'm assuming that you are of course aware of where they are?" Teddy asked. Ron and Hermione nodded, both looked a mixture of confused and annoyed. Ron sighed  
"Listen Ted…. I'll be honest with you finding Harry will be difficult, he was an auror for five years and head of the department for five more, not to mention all he did as a child. If he doesn't want to be found he won't be."  
"He does want to be found though Ron! Why else would he make us come back" Ron looked down  
"We'll see what we can do Ted but it's not much to go on." Teddy wanted to scream, were they not the golden Trio that brought down Voldemort. Were they not the same people that chased seven horcruxes on the word of an old man? As he looked at them he guessed they weren't.  
"Look you do what you got to do, just keep me involved okay? And can I go? I need to see the kids" Ron nodded and let him past but not before calling him back.  
"Teddy?" he yelled. Teddy turned to him  
"What's with all the knives and weapons we confiscated of you?" Ron asked. Teddy laughed and shrugged  
"Always be prepared right?" then the twenty-year-old left his aunt and uncle behind.

Hogwarts was weird, they had all heard stories of course from their father but this Hogwarts was vastly different from the one he had attended. For one cell phones were a thing in the wizarding would except you could literally produce a hologram of the person you were calling. For another there was a magical barrier around the forbidden forest. Despite this some thing remained the same, the castle still looked a hundred years old and the House rivalry was still very much alive. The potters were slightly worried about the divide, but house tables were no longer a thing and as such you could sit whenever you want. That was how the potter children found themselves sat with a bunch of Gryffindors, they had spent the better part of the morning being accessed by the teachers and the teachers were astonished with how far they were in their magical education. Professor Flitwick had gone as far to say that their father was never this magically advanced, Lily had laughed and said that the threat of death makes studying a little unimportant. Albus had scowled and said that they had a mother too. So yes, after the trying morning they wanted nothing more that to chill and eat their breakfast. The other had another idea as someone stuck their hand out to Lily  
"Hey I'm Hugo"  
"And I'm Rose" his sister added. Lily ignored their hands  
"Pleasure, I'm lily" Hugo smiled  
"Cool. Are you really uncle Harry's daughter?" Rose smacked him  
"Hugo" she hissed. Lily smiled  
"It's okay, yeah, yeah I am. James says that your Hermione and Ron's children" they both nodded.  
"Look I know you're probably expecting some big family reunion, but I don't remember you… I'm sorry" she said, she could suddenly see the hope dashed from their eyes. Rose shrugged  
"It's okay"  
"Yeah but out of curiosity why did you all leave?" Hugo asked. Rose froze  
"Hugo! You can't ask that, oh my Merlin I'm so sorry" she apologized, mortified. Lily grinned, time to see what they knew.  
"It's okay… but why did you think that we left?" she asked. Hugo looked puzzled for a moment  
"Well… when your mum died your dad went crazy and kidnapped you all but then my mum told me that it was because uncle Harry felt like he couldn't trust anyone and that he did it because he thought it would make everyone safe. So, which is it?" he asked. Whilst he spoke Rose got paler and paler as Hugo spoke, but Lily looked at him in amusement.  
"I think I'll let you figure that on out by yourself" and then she grabbed a waffle and walked out of the hall, leaving her cousins more confused than before.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Break in the case

The next few days were odd for the potters, having been raised on tutors that were masters in their field, on a one to one basis a classroom was a different experience. It didn't help that they were top of their class without even trying. They tried to blend in, but Teddy was right when he said the media would have a field day, titles such as

 **The mystery of potter 5**

 **The Potter children have reappeared but where's dad?**

 **What really happened to the Potter children?**

Were a daily occurrence. It made the Potters grow slightly frustrated, the attention will only make it harder for them to disappear again.

Teddy didn't seem to have much luck either, the auror department had reluctantly agreed to work with him but he was under scrutiny. People either thought he was lying or trying to make it hard for them. The department weren't exactly competent at their jobs. Teddy also had to keep his family at bay, he had read reports from James stating that all their cousins were trying to contact them. So far, the Potters had been standoffish. Lily had sent him a letter complaining about not being able to train and Albus had messaged him saying he wanted to go home. Teddy sighed, he was the head of the family whilst Harry was gone, and he wasn't sure what to do. He began to regret sending the children to Hogwarts, they were well trained and both Albus and James were way past NEWT level whilst Lily could potentially sit her OWLS and pass. He knew it was the right thing though, Harry had repeatedly told him that they had to have a normal as possible childhood. Teddy knew though that he had to keep them trained, with that in mind he began writing a letter.

As night settled upon the aging castle the Potter children tiptoed out of their beds and into the shrieking shack. When they saw Teddy they all descended upon him.  
"Hey guys" he chuckled, Lily hugged him tighter as her brothers let go, Teddy looked at her fondly and kept hold of her.  
"How's Hogwarts?" he asked. Albus sighed  
"It's okay I guess?" he said, unsurely. Teddy looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"You guess?"  
"It's okay Ted, I guess we're all a little bored, we don't socialise with others having our own room and all. It's just everyone's so nice but we can't tell them about the things we do and without training we're all a little bored" James admitted. Teddy grinned and pulled out a bag from behind his back before throwing on the floor, grinning.  
"I guess it's a good job I came prepared, Al, Lily you two are first" they smiled at him giddily before running into an abandoned room to get changed. When they came out they held swords in their grasp tightly. Teddy looked at them both sternly  
"I want to remind you that we are not in battle mode, we are training which means fighting fair" they both nodded.  
"Begin" at that they began their offence, sword clashing against sword, frustration ebbing away slowly. Whilst they were fighting Teddy and James stood to one side.  
"How is the family treating you?" Teddy asked whilst trying to remain nonchalant. James shrugged  
"They're okay, I don't remember my cousins so much as I do the adults but so far grandma hasn't been bursting the door down, though I assume that's to do with you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in accusation. Teddy laughed lightly  
"Ron's been helping me on dad's case… I might have told him you guys being bombarded would end up with us all disappearing again." James laughed  
"I did notice the adults keeping a closer eye on us… speaking of dad, any news?" at this the sound of swords stopped as the others turned to Teddy. He sighed  
"Honestly guys no there isn't, Harry…. You know how guarded your dad was" the children hung their heads.  
"Surely you've gone back to the house"  
"For what Lil? We burnt it to the ground." Lily laughed like Teddy had just said the funniest thing ever. She pulled her mask off  
"I don't mean that one Ted, I mean the main base, it's where dad would've received information on his last death eater raid. It's where he was before he told us he was going"  
"And you didn't say this because?" Teddy asked, verging on anger and frustration. Lily shrugged  
"I though you knew?" Teddy shook his head.  
"Right well, I guess I'm going to the manor" he said. James shot up.  
"Take Lily, she knows that house like the back of her hand, you can both go in the morning."  
"Alright, well I'll go to McGonagalls office in the morning and request to take her out but Lil this could be dangerous, we never go in his office it could be booby trapped" Teddy warned.  
She shrugged "Anything for dad."

The next morning found Teddy Lupin furiously arguing with McGonagall  
"Look I am their guardian until Harry gets back!" he shouted  
"be that as it may I see no evidence of this" Teddy rummaged around in his bag  
"Here look at this!" she grabbed the piece of parchment which did indeed detail a contract written between Harry, Teddy and the department of child services detailing that in the case of death, injury or abduction. Teddy was the guardian of one James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. She stared at the piece of parchment in contempt, she couldn't do anything about Teddy as he was an adult, but she feared that letting one of them go meant they would disappear again.  
"You are right of course but these children are on the venerable children's register. That means that they may not leave school without Wizarding Child Services getting involved." Teddy growled  
"What exactly is this register and why are they on it?" he asked. McGonagall frowned  
"Teddy have a seat" teddy sat in the chair he was offered.  
"Look, I don't know why Harry took you all and disappeared after Ginny's death. The man loved his family and after being deprived of one for so long nobody could understand why he took you away from one. The ministry worries for the welfare of the children, your father was of course in his right to take you whoever he wished, it's not like he needed Ginny's permission, however we do not know what he did whilst he took you. I have no doubt in my mind Harry gave you all his love and devotion, but you must admit you did not have a normal childhood. I can see clear as day you did not, those children are so tense and alert, especially Lily. You all have a knowledge of theoretical and practical magic that surpasses that of a warlock, well minus Lily but her brain soaks up information like a sponge. I know Harry wasn't the brightest and Ginny was smart but not in this way." Teddy huffed, why was nothing going his way.  
"Professor, Harry has always spoke highly of you and you are right Harry was well within his right. Yet he had just lost his wife, did we have a normal childhood? Not in the slightest but we were taught what we needed to survive. There was never a shortage of love between us. Harry loved us with everything he had, as you can also see I am well within my right to take them away as well. They are alert and cautious, you would be too if you had rouge wizards trying to kill you all the time. Now it is a Saturday, there are no classes and if it is okay with you I would like to take my little sister out!" McGonagall sighed  
"Fine but I will not be able to keep the ministry off your back." She then called Lily to her office and together Lily and Teddy stepped into the floo and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 5 - The manor house

The manor stood tall and proud amongst the forest, Lily smiled as she walked up the path, the trees casting shadows upon her. Teddy trailed behind her, apprehensive. He was uncertain about whether they would ever find Harry. Yet he trailed after Lily as she gazed around in child like wonder. When they reached the front door a house elf appeared  
"State your name and business please" he said.  
"Lily Luna potter, this is my father and I's residential home" the house elf then asked her for identity, she placed her hand in a fingerprint scanner. The house elf smiled  
"Welcome home mistress potter, now who is this young man?" the elf asked. Teddy was about to answer when Lily spoke.  
"This is Edward Lupin, he is my adopted brother and guardian for the time being" the house elf nodded and let them past. They continued up the path until they reached a wooden door. In this door creatures such as house elves, wood nymphs and hippogriffs were engraved. Lily placed her eye on the door scanner and was granted access. Walking into the hall way Lily felt a sense of home, whilst her brothers had been training she spent her childhood running around the halls of the manor, finding its secrets. She turned to Teddy  
"You know where dads study is right?" she asked.  
"Yeah but how are we going to get in? the door only allows access to Harry." At this Lily laughed, a mischievous glint in her eye.  
"Of course it does which is why we're not using the front door, I'm going to get in and your going to the front door" she told him. Teddy looked at her confused, he did as she asked anyway. There was one rule that everyone lived by regarding Lily. She was absolutely, undeniably nuts but her plans usually worked. So, he went to the office door.

Lily walked into the servant's quarters, House elves flocked her.  
"Mistress Lily!" they yelled in awe. Lily smiled at them sweetly  
"Hey guys, I'm afraid I can't talk right now" an elderly house elf chuckled. The other elves parted to let him past, he walked forward on knobbly knees.  
"Oh, are you up to trouble again?" he asked, his voice raspy.  
"Of course Slinky, I always am." The aged elf grasped Lily hand  
"If you need anything, let us know dear" he said, Lily smiled and kissed the elves forehead. She then turned away and pulled a vent cover off a wall and slid herself in the hole. She crawled along the tunnel for a couple of minutes before coming to the end, blowing the vent cover off she climbed out of the wall and fell into her father's office. She wandlessly cast a _revilio_ and then set about dismantling the traps her father set. She smirked these traps were only something a potter or a lupin could diminish as they were based on the pranks the children had done to each other over the years. When she was done she opened the door, Teddy stared at her in shock.  
"How did you did that?" he asked. She shrugged, being the only child that knew the secret access she wasn't about to tell everyone. The two then went to work, tearing Harry's office to shreds. The found identity documents used when they all had to move again, they found pictures of the kids when they where younger and a picture of Ginny and Harry when they were sixteen. Lily stared at the picture, a pang in her heart. She had never really known her mother, being a month old when she died. Teddy would always talk about her as would James and Harry, they would try to keep her memory alive for Albus and Lily, but Lily missed her terribly. When Teddy realised she'd stopped looking he sat beside her.  
"You know you are just like her" he said. Lily smiled  
"Dad would say that all the time, that I was a spitfire just like she was" she admitted. Teddy looked at her, he wished he could be like the potter on many an occasion but not like this. He didn't want them to be able to be like him on this.  
"You know… she'd be really proud of you guys. Harry is paranoid, but you could have turned against him, instead you've took what your dad gave you and turned it into a family. I always feared you guys would reject me because I wasn't one of you. I was a lupin not a potter, but you guys always made me feel like I had a family." Lily looked at him in shock, Ginny Weasley was always around due to everyone trying to keep her memory alive, but Teddy was an orphan, he had no parents and after Andromeda died when he was five, the last of his blood family had died. Lily grabbed his hand  
"You know you are one of us Ted, not just because dad adopted you but because you were there. You didn't have to be, dad would have kept you regardless of whether we all got along but you were there." Teddy began to feel himself tear up.  
"I always wondered what it would be like to have proper siblings, I guess I never realise I already had them" Lily smiled at him warmly, Teddy stood up abruptly and wiped his tears away, he sniffled slightly and got back to searching for a clue on Harry. Lily took the picture and placed it in her pocket before helping Teddy. It took hours to comb through Harrys office and after the fourth hour Lily jumped up  
"I got it!" in her hand was a piece of paper that held the details of Harrys tip off.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope this letter reaches you, I have received word of a death eater attack at 1800 hours on Fred Weasleys resting place, they intent to target your wife after.  
B. Lestrange_

Lily began to feel herself fume  
"Do they have no shame, upon a persons resting place?" she screamed. Teddy re-read the letter  
"We still need to know who B. Lestrange is though, it's not Bellatrix because she's dead and as far as I'm aware she had no children." Lily sighed but she smiled as she got an idea, she grabbed the letter and ran to the kitchen.  
"Slinky!" she yelled. The aged elf came forward  
"What is wrong youngling? I sense anger and sadness in you" he commented. Lily looked at the elf before handing the letter. As he read his tiny frame began to shake as he finished he screamed in anger.  
"How dare they attack my friends! Elves" he yelled. Teddy ran into the kitchen as the elves gathered around Slinky.  
"Mistress Lily we will see if we can track the magical signature and find this lestrange!" Teddy looked at them confused.  
"We can't ask you to do that!" he protested. Slinky looked at Teddy kindly  
"Master Lupin, we want to, the creatures of both this manor and the forest it surrounds owe Master Harry a great debt" he admitted. Lily looked at the elf sadly  
"Do not force them Slinky, you are an elf master and as such have power, I do not wish you majestic creatures to be slain in an attempt to find my father." Slinky laughed but Teddy was confused, why would they owe Harry a debt? When he asked Lily looked admonished by the glare Slinky sent her  
"Do they not know of you and your fathers work? Master Teddy, Lily and Harry spent the better part of young Lily's life saving magical creatures and giving them refuge here." Teddy looked at Lily proudly, he thought that when Harry and Lily would disappear Harry was working, and Lily was playing. He never questioned it as he was usually training. Lily turned to Slinky  
"Thank you but I'm afraid we must be going, thank you for your help" the elf then handed Lily the letter back.  
"You find your father and we shall find his informant" Lily nodded and walked out with Teddy. They disappeared into the night.  
When they landed in McGonagall's office they found chaos, Albus and James were backed up against the wall, knives in one hand and their wand in another. Ministry officials were facing the children their wands drawn too. McGonagall was observing the situation and a witch was passed out on the floor. With all the commotion Teddy saw red  
"What the Merlin's Saggy Pants is going on!"


	7. Chapter 6 - Never Hurt Lily Potter

Teddy stared to his siblings  
"Stand down!" he ordered, James glared at him  
"But Sir!" he protested.  
"They mean no harm, stand down, no harm will come to you. Now, will someone explain what is going on?" he demanded. Slowly everyone lowered their wands, but the air was still tense. Albus stepped forward  
"They call us to the office a while ago, trying to get us to go to the Weasley's house." Teddy looked at them perplexed, he then turned to Ron who he just noticed was in the room, he turned to him a fierce look in his eyes  
"What were you thinking, do you not remember what I told you?" he seethed.  
"I know but the ministry said that in order for us to help you on Harry's case the kids need to see their mothers birth family" Teddy could feel the magic level in the air rising. The others seemed not to notice, Teddy looked to his siblings, praying they could keep their tempers in check. Professor McGonagall placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder.  
"It's either this or they are placed into care" Teddy paled. Lily looked to Albus and James, they would be ripped apart in care.  
"With all due respect there is no reason for this, I am their guardian. You've seen the papers!" Teddy protested. Ron sighed  
"Yes but the papers were done within the French government which means that until we get confirmation that these papers are indeed legal you hold no legality over the kids." James frowned  
"But why would meeting mum's family mean that he can continue as our guardian?" Ron hug his head, he began panicking slightly at the look of realisation on their faces.  
"Yes but by sending them to my mums you are transferring guardianship over to the Weasleys for the time being, I as James's godfather could petition for custody of all three of them meaning they would avoid care and I will leave all the guardianship decisions to Teddy." Ron reasoned. The magic level began depleting, yet as Ron mentioned spending Christmas at the Weasleys Teddy could feel his siblings panic. Teddy smiled at them warmly as he felt the light cackle  
"Guys, it's fine. It's a week isn't it? Besides we should get to know where we came from" the three just continued to panic.  
"Guys really it's okay!" he said, tension in his voice. Lily looked to her eldest brother  
"You will be there right?" she asked. Teddy knew it wasn't a question, if he wasn't there then the kids would only run, it's the first thing that Harry instilled in them. Teddy rested a hand on the young girl's shoulder.  
"Of course, now why don't you three go and freshen up for dinner?" they looked like they wanted to protest but they didn't and walked away. Teddy then turned to the ministry officials  
"Why were they backed up against the walls like caged animals?" he asked through gritted teeth. McGonagall frowned, she then went on to explain that when they were told of the situation they tried to leave. The women on the floor had tried to stop them by grabbing Lily but was met by a stunner off James and _perticus_ _totalus_ of Albus. She was also punched in the face by Lily, the children had then taken knives and threatened to cut everyone to pieces when Teddy had walked in. The twenty-year-old grinned.  
"Professor I'm really sorry, I should have told you. They all have weapon permits. I should have also told you there are a certain set of rules that we live by but the main one is never _ever_ let any harm come to Lily" Ron turned to him.  
"What are the other rules?" he asked, Teddy shrugged.  
"Can't tell you that oh and by the way whilst you were busy attempting to kidnap my siblings I was tracking my father down."  
"Oh yeah, find anything?" Ron asked. Teddy nodded and handed him the note  
"I'll get an auror team ready, we'll meet you there in two hours" Teddy nodded and left the room. He left everyone there to wonder what the hell Harry had taught his kids.

Two hours later found Teddy outside Fred Weasleys grave, Teddy frowned as the auror went about their job. He knew Harry had been there as he could feel a trace amount of his magical signature, but he couldn't feel anybody else. The auror team told him it was like Harry had just… disappeared. Teddy growled  
"He could have dissaperated?" he suggested, at this the auror eyes widened  
"Of course, but where too?" one of them asked. Teddy pondered on it for a minute, then he came to a sudden realisation.  
"Ginny's grave!" and then he, himself vanished into thin air.

Ginny's grave was not as big as her family would have liked, they wanted a heart shaped grave and for it to be a testament to the fact she was daughter and sister above all else. Harry had put his foot down saying Ginny was not a heart shaped kind of girl and that she hated the colour pink. As such her Grave was normal, the only difference being the green and red flowers that Harry had created. Green and Red were her favourite colour, green for Harry's eyes and Red for the colour of the quidditch team she represented before her retirement. Slowly Teddy walked toward her grave, this woman was as much of a mother to him in his first ten years of life as she was to the kids. Teddy heaved a huge sigh, it wasn't fair her life was cut so tragically short. When he realised he was crying he wiped his tears away and tried to find a clue. When he found none, he sighed and tried knocking on the doors of houses nearby. After a couple of failed attempts, he wanted to give up but as he was about to do just that an elderly man walked up to him.  
"Excuse me?" the elderly man spoke. Teddy turned to him  
"My wife lives at 104 and she said you were asking questions about a man" Teddy nodded eagerly, he pulled out a picture of Harry he had been carrying and showed it to the man. The man nodded  
"Ah yes, I remember him, he visits his wife in this very graveyard and always brings along those sweet children of his. He was here a month or two ago? He was fighting with some men in hooded coats and then there was a big bang… then when I looked back they were all gone" Teddy tried to look less like an eager puppy waiting for his master and more like a government official.  
"Oh right, well sir do you remember where they were fighting exactly?"  
"Yes, they were fighting over there" he said pointing to a spot under a tall oak tree, not to far from Ginny's grave.  
"Right thank you sir" he said and then he left the man to investigate the scene of the crime. When he got there, he found the auror and relayed what the old man had said, whilst they were working Teddy walked back to Ginny's grave and kissed the headstone.  
"I'll find him Ginny, I promise" Ron appeared behind him, hands in his pockets.  
"You know we might not find him alive right?" Teddy wanted to yell and scream and say that no, he wouldn't be dead, but he couldn't. Ron was right, they might have killed him already.  
"Maybe but… those kids have already lost one parent… I don't want them to lose Harry too" Ron frowned.  
"Teddy?" he asked "What exactly are your plans? After we find Harry" Teddy shrugged. Harry had been missing for close to three months now, Teddy didn't think he would be staying this long and he certainly thought he could keep Ginny's family away. He sighed  
"If we find Harry it'll be whatever he decided if we don't well… its up to lil, James and Al. I don't intend to force them to leave if they don't want to." At this Ron grinned, an auror ran up to them as they had their conversation  
"sir" he addressed Ron  
"We've taken blood samples and we're going to take them back to the lab to run preliminary tests." Ron nodded and sent him on his way.  
"You never know Ted, you may like it here" and the he left the young man in the dust.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Weasley house

Four weeks after sending the blood results to be tested they still hadn't found him. The blood turned out to be Adolphus Lestrange and Robert Diggory, both were former death eaters. There was also an unnamed assailant who they had yet to identify. Despite knowing who had took Harry they were no closer than finding him, Robert had turned up dead and lestrange was still missing. Teddy didn't have time to ponder this however as Christmas break had appeared, he was stood in kings cross station waiting for his siblings. When they saw him the left Ron's and Hermione's sight and jumped into Teddy's arms.  
"Heya" he murmured. They murmured Hi back and pulled away to face Hermione  
"I'm sure you're nervous?" she asked. Lily laughed  
"Oh yeah, it's not like we're about to meet the grandmother I've never met or anything" Lily quipped, Teddy laughed, it echoed that of what she had said only four months previous.  
"Are we meeting her at the Burrow?" James asked Hermione nodded,  
"I can assure you that we only want the best for you!" James rolled his eyes.  
"If you want the best for us you'd make sure Teddy never leaves us" Teddy nudged him  
"Show some respect" Teddy said, stern. James mumbled a sorry and Hermione smiled  
"That's quite alright dear, shall we get going?" they all nodded.

The Burrow was as magnificent as the Day Harry left, except ow instead of being filled with Molly's children it was barren. The children still being at school and Molly's children being adults. When they entered the kitchen, Molly pulled them into a hug.  
"Oh you beautiful children" it was clear as day that they youngest potter children didn't really remember her. Teddy turned to the kids  
"Guys this is Molly, your grandmother" he added. They looked up at her  
"You look like mum" Albus said, at this Molly felt tears come to her eyes  
"And you two look just like your father, oh my…" She wiped her tears away  
"Now would you all like something to eat?" she asked. Lily looked down  
"Would it be okay if we got to put our things way first?" she asked, shyly. Molly nodded vigorously and gave them directions to Ron and Harry's old room. Teddy remained being, Molly pulled him into a hug  
"Oh Teddy, you've grown so, so much!" Teddy fell into the hug, it was nice. Since he had come back not many people treated him kindly. Molly's hug however felt comforting.  
"Are you okay? Where have you been staying?" she asked. Teddy shrugged  
"When I've not been sleeping on Ron's couch I've been staying in the Leaky Cauldron" he admitted, Molly's eyes turned to slits  
"Now, that will just not do young man, you are family and family stick together" Teddy rolled his eyes  
"It's not that bad to be honest… I get free drinks because Tom liked Harry and I have enough money to live there" Molly shook her head  
"Nope, you're staying here young man" he was about to protest when Ron stopped him  
"There's no use mate" Teddy hung his head and agreed before going to find his siblings.

After an awkward dinner in which Potter, Weasleys and Lupins all tried to make awkward conversation the Potters all found themselves sat in their room. Teddy swept the room for spells and bugs before placing wards up. He tucked Lily into bed and kissed her head and told the boys to get to sleep before he, himself climbed into his bed. It didn't take long before James began talking  
"Do you recon we should have stayed hidden?" he asked aloud. Albus turned to him  
"Huh?" James turned to his brother  
"Think about it, dad kept us away because he was scared that someone in the family was trying to help death eaters kill us, right?" they all nodded which encouraged James to carry on.  
"So why was his plan to send us here if he was gone or abducted? That doesn't make any logical sense!"  
"Dad wasn't the most logical being James, but I can see your point" Teddy replied. Lily then decided to intervene in the conversation  
"Yeah besides if we ran now they wouldn't find us, would they? Dad taught us enough that we can disappear for good!" Albus decided that they were missing the point. As such he tried to explain to them why they couldn't run forever.  
"I get you guys don't want to be here, I get that but at the end of the day they are family, don't you want to get to know them?" They all looked down, sheepishly.  
"Of course we do Al it's just what if dad was right and someone helped death eaters kill mum? How are we supposed to get close to a family that condemned dad?" James asked. Albus sighed, paranoia and suspicion ran deep amongst his sibling and he wished that it wouldn't.  
"What if dad was wrong? I agree with him for leaving and I agree with him for training us but what if he was wrong about them?" Albus asked. Teddy stared at his siblings, his heart heavy.  
"Harry's biggest achievement is the family he created guys, we all know the stories of his upbringing, do you really think he's move his family half way across the world?" he asked. The all shook their heads numbly and Teddy smiled.  
"Good, now go to sleep we have training in the morning" they all nodded again and lay down. Together the family headed off into the land of dreams.

The next morning found the potter children doing exercise outside, James was skipping, Lily was doing press-ups and Albus was running laps. Teddy stood next to an oak tree observing his brothers and sister, adding a comment every so often.  
"Come on troops! You call that running al? faster! Lily prove girls can do what boys can." He then turned to James  
"Come on Potter! Jump!" at his insults the children began working harder, every so often they would switch.  
They carried on like this, unknowing that they were being watched. Molly came downstairs to find her husband staring out the window, she sat next to him.  
"What are you doing?" she asked. Arthur jumped a foot in the air  
"I'm watching the kids" he admitted, she raised an eyebrow, Arthur was about to defend himself but instead decided to just show her what they were doing. She shrieked  
"What on earth are they doing?" her worry seemed to spill over onto Arthur who realised that the kids were training harder than the Auror department. He looked over to ask Molly whether they should ask them in, but the women had already gone outside and by the looks of it was telling them to come in for breakfast. They did as she asked, albeit reluctantly, ignoring Arthur who stared at the teens dumbstruck. Arthur would always love Harry as a son but that didn't stop him on speculating just what in the hell the kids had gone through to be able to be that athletic.


	9. Chapter 8 - Christmas Eve

The next couple of days went as follows, the children got up and trained, only stopping when Mrs Weasley told them off. The only interactions with the Weasleys were when they had dinner, otherwise they chose to spend their time isolated.

That was until the week before Christmas, Mrs Weasley had told them that they were expected to help her set up the Christmas decorations. The potter children smiled brightly and of course agreed. They spent most of the following week helping put up the decorations. It was the only time that they hadn't trained whilst at the Weasleys and had spent most of the time with their grandparents. Mr Weasley had asked why they seemed so enthralled by the holiday and Teddy had laughed, explaining that it was the one time of year that they didn't train, there were very few death eater attacks and it was the one time of year Harry was more lenient.  
"Harry is such a kind person, he couldn't have been that hard on you" the man tried to reason. Teddy laughed at him  
"No… he wasn't hard, but he was strict, he expected a lot out of us, mainly that we were respectful but also that we trained hard and looked after each other. Please don't assume he never treated us with love Arthur…. He wasn't the perfect father by any means, but he always told us goodnight, he never expected us to fend for ourselves, he loved us" at this Teddy's face grew sad and Arthur decided not to press the issue.

Of course, with Christmas came family, family that were anxious to see the children after so many years. The first one to meet them was Percy, the man remained stoic, shaking the boy's hands and wishing them a merry Christmas. He pulled Lily into a hug and offered them Christmas presents. They all took the gifts numbly and Percy left them as his kids introduced themselves. The next was George who began crying as soon as he saw them.  
"Oh Merlin you all look so much like your parents" Angela wrapped him up in a hug and the children all joined in.  
"Daddy missed you" Lily said.  
"Mum loved you" Albus chipped in. The other Weasleys let George have this moment, out of all Harry's family he was the only one that adamantly defended Harry's decision to leave. The children pulled back to greet the others that had arrived. All in all, it went smoothly as they spent time meeting the family that they had left behind. Well all was well until  
"EDWARD REMUS LUPIN" the crowd of Weasleys dispersed to let a very angry blonde through. Teddy visibly paled as she stopped in front of him.  
"I'll see you soon, _I'll see you soon!_ How soon are we talking here, a day, a week or 9 _bloody years!"_

Teddy raised his eyebrow  
"Hey Vic" he said. The girl humphed, folding her arms.  
"You could have told me you were leaving you complete blubbering idiot. You…. You could have told me! I wouldn't have stopped you!" at this her face fell.  
"I missed you too" there was a moment of silence before she flung herself into his arms, breathing in his cologne she said.  
"I missed you too."

As the two were getting reacquainted the potters were eating mice pies with their cousins.  
"No way! Dad really proposed to mum in the middle of an argument!" Lilly asked, shocked. Albus laughed  
"To be fair Lil, it is something dad would do" the boy reasoned.  
"Yeah but…. Why would she say yes?" Lily asked. Bill smiled  
"She didn't… not at first she told him he was barmy"  
"Yeah, he spent the night on my couch, moping" Ron added. Lily looked confused  
"Did he propose again then?" she asked. Hermione shook her head  
"No, he went home the next day and it was like nothing had happened, for a couple of weeks we were all really confused until on his 21st birthday she proposed to him" at this Lily burst out laughing. She clutched her side  
"Oh my god, that is gold!" Ron narrowed his eyes  
"Does he… not… not talk about her?" the man asked. At his question the potter children looked down.  
"No… he does but not so much about mum and him. He tries but it's to painful for him. He tells us about mum though, how she was before he met her and how she was as a mum." Nothing more was said as the fireplace lit up.  
"Auror Weasley?" a voice asked. Ron spun around to the fireplace  
"Jones, what's the meaning of this, it's Christmas eve!" the auror had the decency to look guilty.  
"Sorry sir, it's just you wanted to know if any information came and well… I think you need to see this," Ron frowned  
"Okay give me some time, let me say bye to my family" the auror nodded.

As expected, the family were not happy, Ron accepted their complaints but still left and the Weasleys tried to enjoy Christmas without their youngest son.

It was later that evening that the children finally regrouped in their bedroom.  
"How was seeing the love of your life." James teased good-naturedly. Teddy rolled his eyes  
"She's not the love of my life"  
"No she's only your old best friend and the girl you wrote about in your diary!" Lilly quipped. Teddy blushed  
"Lily, you promised you wouldn't say anything" Teddy yelled.  
"Wait you keep a diary?" James asked. Lilly started laughing and Teddy blushed red. It was refreshing to see whom they considered a second in command so relaxed. Albus sighed  
"This is nice isn't it?"  
"What?" Teddy asked.  
"Just… just not having to worry about being attacked and being able to laugh and joke… I just wish that dad was here to see it." The children smiled  
"I'm sure wherever dad is he knows that we're having a good Christmas" Teddy told the younger boy.  
"Do you think he's okay?" Lily asked. Teddy wanted to cry, it was such an innocent question and he didn't know how to answer it. He pulled the girl into a hug.  
"What's our motto guys?" he asked. They all mumbled something quietly. Teddy sighed  
"I can't hear you!" They all looked up  
"YOU CAN'T KILL A POTTER!" They yelled. Teddy grinned  
"Precisely, now come here" he said, opening his arms. The children all climbed into arms.  
"Now I swear we will find Harry but it's late and father Christmas won't come unless we're asleep." The children all chuckled and decided to indulge their older sibling and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Harry Potter was lying on a bed in a deep cold cellar, he jumped up when a figure enters the room. Harry shot up  
" _YOU!"_ He yelled, the man staggered back at the sheer rage on Harry's face. Harry tried to lunge for him but was pulled back by a chain tying him to the bed.  
" . You!" Harry demanded. The man had the decency to look ashamed, he pushed a plate forward of Mrs Weasleys famous pumpkin pie.  
"Merry Christmas Harry" the man said before leaving and closing the door, engulfing Harry once again in darkness. Harry collapsed to the floor in sadness  
"Merry Christmas Ron."


	10. Chapter 9 - Back to the Manor

The next morning Albus woke up to shouting, he noticed his siblings were missing and decided to investigate. When he got downstairs however, he found Aurors pointing their wands at Lily and James with Teddy in handcuffs.  
"Guys?" Albus asked, everyone turned to him, Lily and James shook their heads as Teddy tried to diffuse the situation.  
"Officer may I ask what I am being arrested for?" he asked, amused. The Auror turned to him  
"Child neglect, now Potters stand down" the brother, sister duo growled at him.  
"Fuck off" James yelled. The Weasleys gasped, Teddy narrowed his eyes at James  
"Respect are elders!" James laughed  
"Are you being serious! They have you in bloody handcuffs!" he yelled. Teddy narrowed his eyes  
"Oh don't be so dramatic" and the he stood up, handcuffs off. The Weasleys turned to him in awe. He then punched both Aurors in the face, leading everyone in the room to point there wants at him, a vital mistake. Albus pulled a knife from under his shirt and threw it at the Aurors, rendering them defenceless. Lilly began firing spell after spell and James pulled a cannister out from his pocket. The room was suddenly engulfed in gas, Teddy used this to his advantage, grabbing his siblings and apparating away.

When they opened their eyes, they found themselves outside Potter Manor. The youngest siblings walked up to the front door and were let in and allowed Teddy to follow them. Slinky appeared as soon as they entered the house.  
"Masters! Lily, what brings you all?" They all looked down  
"We're in trouble, someone framed Teddy for something" at this all the kids turned to Teddy.  
"What were they arresting you for anyway?" Albus asked. Teddy gulped  
"They think I'm abusing you" Albus paled  
"What why would they think you're abusing us?" at this the kids turned to Teddy. He frowned  
"No Al, it's just you they think I'm abusing" Albus paled, why on earth would they think that? When questioned Teddy shrugged.  
"I don't know but I think we should all go to bed, its too early to be up, oh and guys _Merry Christmas."_

As all the children were sleeping Harry Potter sat in his cell playing chess. His opponent laughed  
"You know you really are bad at this" Harry laughed.  
"Maybe" As his opponent looked up, Harry was pale, deadly pale. He may have been fed and watered whilst he was captive, but he was slowly losing hope and Lestrange didn't know how to help him.  
"I just hope the kids are okay"  
"They are Ron has done many things, but he would never hurt your kids."  
"He got his sister killed" Behind him Ron growled  
"That was an accident!" Harry looked up, coolly  
"I suppose kidnapping me was an accident too?" he asked. Lestrange paled at the two, ten years ago they were the best of friend, who knew they would turn on each other.  
"You never could leave well enough alone could you Harry? If you had stopped digging, you would be at home now with the kids eating mums Christmas dinner." Harry glowered at him  
"I love Ginny Ron, she deserved justice!"  
"What good would telling everyone do? You would have wrecked my life for justice?" Ron yelled. Harry shook his head  
"Yes, doesn't Hermione deserve to know what kind of man she's sleeping next too?" Ron glared at him and Lestrange and stormed out of the room only stopping to inform Harry that his children were once again missing. At this news Harry turned to Lestrange.  
"I know I've already asked too much of you but please _help them"_ he pleaded. Lestrange tipped his head in a sign of acknowledgment.  
"I'll see what I can do but for now I have my own child to get to" harry nodded and as Lestrange closed the door he was once again eloped in darkness.

Teddy was the last to wake later that day, he came downstairs to find the kids sat under a Christmas tree. He stumbled forward amazed, the manor had been decorated for Christmas in the space of a few hours. Lily jumped up and grabbed Teddy's hand, pulling him to the floor with her other brothers. Teddy smiled numbly as they handed him presents  
"Where did you get this from?" he asked. At this Slinky stood up  
"We got them from the Weasley house" He nodded in thanks and began opening his presents. Lily had gotten him a picture of the two of them and an up-to-date guide on weapons. Albus had gotten him a new set of battle robes and his favourite sweets. James had gotten him a lock and key. Teddy looked at him quizzically  
"It's because you're lock and Vic's the key" he said, laughing. Teddy shook his head affectionately, as he opened the rest of the presents there was notable tension on the room. For all their lives they had never not gotten a present from Harry for Christmas and it was the lack of Harry that made their hearts ache. Nether the less they got on with the day, playing with the new gifts and eating their Christmas dinner. It was later that they found themselves as Ginny's grave, they held a moment of silence for her before telling her all about their lives. When it was time to leave Teddy stayed behind for a moment  
"I'll find him Ginny, I promise." Then he apparated the children back to the manor before going and visiting his own parents. When he got there, he smiled  
"There's no Harry with me because the idiot got himself kidnapped." At this his face dropped and a look of anguish appeared.  
"I… I don't really know what I'm doing, I'm trying to stay strong, but the ministry is blocking us at every turn and… and I want to stay strong but nothings really making sense and I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere, and I miss Harry. I don't know if you'd approve of the way he teaches us, but I want him back…. He handled all this with such grace that sometimes it took me by surprise." Teddy took a deep breath and kissed the headstone before wiping away a few tears.  
"Anyway I just wanted to say Merry Christmas" and then he apparated back home. When he got there, he found the children sat at the table, pieces of paper thrown around the table and an owl sat on the chair. Teddy looked at the papers which read

 _Merry Christmas_

\- _B. Lestrange_

Under the papers were two files, one on Teddy Lupin and one on Ginevra Potter _nee Weasley._


	11. Chapter 10 - The Files

Teddy wandered towards them  
"What is this?" he asked, Lily looked to him  
"We don't know, when you left the owl just appeared" Teddy stared at her, perplexed.  
"Nothing can get through the wards unless…." He trailed off. Albus looked up  
"Unless they were keyed into the wards by dad, which means it really is Lestrange" Teddy turned to Albus, a questioning look in his eyes. Albus smiled  
"I already checked for spells that will harm any of us, the paper is just paper" Teddy grinned, a proud smile on his face. He reached forward and grabbed his fie. He opened it and began reading.

 _Name: Edward Remus Lupin  
D.O.B – April 1998  
Parents – Remus lupin (D.0.D 2_ _nd_ _May 1998) Nymphadora Tonks (D.O.D 2_ _nd_ _May 1998)  
Legal Guardians – Andromeda Tonks (D.O.D – 23_ _rd_ _March 2005) Harry Potter (Godfather)_

 _Charges – Child abduction, Child neglect, Perverting the course of justice, processing illegal documents and threatening ministry officials._

The children looked to Teddy shocked  
"Jesus Christ Teddy, what the hell did you do?" James asked, Teddy shook his head  
"I… I don't know" they continued to read the report which outlined Teddy's crimes. They included things that had happened months prior, such as telling the ministry officials that the children were under his care and any attempt to separate them would result in them running off. They said that Teddy had aided in the kidnapping of the children as he never reported Harry to any officials in the years they were away, never mind he, himself was a child. It was the last line that had the potters fuming the most. It turned out that Molly and Ron had been reporting all their actions to the ministry, Molly had detailed their weird workout routine, highlighting that Albus was always pushed harder than the other. She also stated that Albus seemed to be swaying to the idea of staying with Ginny's family, but the other potters and Teddy shot his idea down. The growled  
"What the fuck!" Yelled Lily. The boys turned to her, shocked. Lilly _never_ swore, Teddy was going to tell her off, but James got there before him  
"Lily Luna Potter, don't you dare use that language!"  
"Who are you? Dad? No so shut up besides you say it all the time!" she retorted.  
"Do as I say, not as I do"  
" _Oh shut up"_ she yelled. Teddy raised his hands for silence.  
"That's enough, look this mess seems to stem from the fact that apparently the French government were refusing to work the British and wouldn't confirm or deny whether the document was indeed, legal. Teddy stared at his papers before reading Ginny's file. The file documented Ginny's murder, complete with pictures. Teddy felt sick looking at the odd angle Ginny's body was twisted and how much blood covered her torso. The report detailed that at least two unknown assailants entered the Potter home, which at the time was Grimmuald place. The two intruders had tried to get into Harry's office, evident by the marks at the handle and the broken door frame. The report continued on saying that Ginny had fought to defend the home and was unsuccessful. Teddy sighed, wondering what it had to do with anything until a piece of paper slipped out. On the piece of paper seemed to be an extract of a psychotic evaluation.

 ** _The patient (H.J.P) seems to have an obsession with his wife's death, claiming that someone he knows had a part in the what he calls, a sinister plot. When asked who the patient was unable to answer, due to this and his lack of self-preservation in the field it is my opinion that he be placed on sick leave indefinitely._**

The children looked confused  
"Who would hurt mum? The report says it was ruled as a break in gone wrong, why would dad think any different?" Albus asked. Teddy hung his head  
"I don't know, I doubt we'll find out" The children hung their heads. Stood away from them Slinky frowned, she wanted to help them, but she was bound to secrecy by the master of the house. It broke her heart to have to watch his children fall apart at the mystery that had haunted her master since her mistress's death. So, with that in mind she disaparated.

Later that night Slinky apparated into the living room, another elf in tow. Teddy stood up, being the only one awake.  
"Slinky are you okay? Wait… Kreacher?" Teddy asked, shocked. The elf nodded, and Teddy wanted to laugh. When the break in happened Kreacher had disappeared and Teddy thought the aged elf had died but here he was. A little older, a little wrinkled but alive.  
"Teddy Lupin, it's nice to see you again" Teddy bowed his head and shook Kreachers hand, a weird gesture between a wizard and elf but one Teddy did anyways. Slinky looked to Kreacher  
"Master is missing, the boy needs to know" Teddy pulled a face at being called boy but listened to them anyway.  
"Harry forbid it Slinky"  
"No he forbids the elves and animals of Potter Manor to say anything but not you" Kreacher hung his head.  
"Is he alive?" Kreacher asked, Teddy looked at the elves in earnest  
"Yes… his magic is still flowing through our veins" Slinky said. Kreacher looked to Teddy  
"Your godfather always one to get in trouble, the spitfire he called a wife seemed to be the only one that could keep him in line" he chuckled he talked before grabbing Teddy's hand.  
"I am about to show you something which will betray Harry's trust but as I am no longer his elf it matters not" Teddy was about to ask what he was on about when they apparated out of Potter manor to nearly one thousand miles away. To the place where Ginny Weasley died, to the place Teddy spent most of his childhood. To Grimmuald place.


	12. Chapter 11 - Grimmuald Place

The room that Kreacher had taken Teddy to was one Teddy had never seen. It was rather big, a large table sat in the middle, it seemed to have been cleaned recently. He looked to Kreacher  
"What is this place?" he asked.  
"The war room, it was originally used to track down deatheaters after the war but once Harry made it into the Aurors it was used to plan missions." Teddy nodded and walked around the room. He found a computer with one file on it. The death of Ginny Potter. Teddy looked to Kreacher  
"Why is there muggle technology in an old wizarding house?." Kreacher laughed  
"Wizards downfall is that they do not understand Muggles, your father of course had paper copies that he could file at the ministry, but he thought that at least on a computer the files would be harder to access for a wizard." Kreacher explained. Teddy smiled, that was so like Harry. He sat in front of the computer and click the mouse, up popped a box saying 'password' Teddy groaned. He clicked on the 'hint' button which simply said _the date to live or die_ Teddy laughed. That was easy, Harry had frequently old them that this was the date he died but chose to live. As such he typed in the second of May. Once he did four files popped onto the screen, files labelled _suspects, Evidence, Photo's_ and _informants._ Teddy poured over the information, soaking it all up when Kreacher perked up.  
"Teddy, you need to go, I can feel the wards breaking" he said, Teddy looked to him, confused  
"These wards were created by Bill Weasley and are upheld by Harry, they should be unbreakable" he said. Kreacher shook his head  
"Your father needs to refocus the wards once every year to keep them strong, it's nearly been a year Teddy, the wards would have crumbled anyway, now pack everything up, I shall hold them off." Teddy nodded and began packing all the evidence into his bag whilst Kreacher held off the attackers. When he was done he heard a loud bang and Kreacher shouting. Teddy ran out the door to find a man he assumed was his friend, torturing Kreacher. Teddy grew angry  
"You!" he yelled. The man turned to him  
"Teddy! I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in" Ron said. It was at that moment Teddy knew exactly whom Harry had suspected in Ginny's death _._ Ron stepped forward, Teddy stepped back, a hurt look on his face.  
"Why?" he asked. Ron's face fell. He reached to grab the bag Teddy was carrying  
"Teddy come on, you know I have to take you in, give me the bag, it could be evidence." Teddy laughed, hooking the bag around his back and reaching for his wand, only to discover it wasn't there. He cursed, of course he had left his wand at home when Kreacher had taken him, nothing could ever be easy could it?. Ron had seen his blunder however and laughed  
"Not so good without your wand are you?" he sneered. Teddy paled, sure he could do wandless magic, but he wasn't as proficient as his siblings, one burst of magic would drain him. Ron held his wand steady and was about to cast a spell when Kreacher screamed  
"You shall not hurt this family anymore!" he then began an assault on the Weasley. Teddy stared at the elf in shock, Kreacher glared at him  
"Go!" he yelled. Teddy didn't need to be told twice as he apparated away.

When he got to the manor he stumbled through the door, in shock. Lily, being the only one awake had seen him. She raced down the stairs and helped him up  
"Jesus Christ" she murmured as she led him to the living room, pushing him down on the couch.  
"Teddy, what happened?" she asked. Teddy gulped and explained his tale  
"He sacrificed himself for me Lil… he… he- "  
"Did what house elves do; nay what family does. He sacrificed himself to protect us, Kreacher is a strong elf anyway. He could have survived." Lily then grabbed the USB Teddy was carrying.  
"This carries all the information we need?" she asked. Teddy nodded, and Lily took the USB out of the house. Teddy followed her to a shed, just at the edge of the garden, she turned to him.  
"This is the only bit of area in the whole grounds that is Muggle worthy, the only magic here is the wards" She explained. Teddy nodded and followed her in. She sat at the computer, entering the password Teddy had told her. The first folder she opened was the suspect folder. This folder listed three possible suspects

· _Ronald Weasley_

· _Dean Thomas_

· _Auror James_

Next to Dean Thomas there was a line stating that he had a solid Alibi and that all the evidence freed him from blame. Auror James was Harry's ex apprentice, he had taken the man in and trained him to be an auror. It was also Harry however, that told the board his apprentice was angry and had a lot of prejudices against muggleborns and half-bloods. This had in effect made James's journey to becoming an Auror more difficult. Next to his name however said that he had a solid alibi, he was once again going in front of the Auror board to determine if he was ready to be an auror. Yes, he had motive, but he had an alibi and whilst he had the strength to kill Ginny and break into the potter home, he did not have the means to produce what can only be called a 'hit'. Ronald Weasley however had means, motive and no alibi.

 _Ginny Weasleys death was not planned, it seemed that Ginny had taken the offenders by surprise. I believe this to be Ronald Weasley, as my informant has told me the man I trusted has been key to some shady deals. These deals such as paying off government officials and changing evidence would have led to at least fifteen years In Azkaban, I believe that he believed that I was compiling a case against him. As such he broke into my home to steal evidence which I did not have and he was startled by Ginny. They fought, and he killed her. I may have no evidence as of yet, but I shall, the only thing I know is that he is one of the very few that knew the location of my home._

The two read it in shock  
"If that's the case, why did he uproot us?" Lily asked, Teddy shrugged  
"I don't know but look!" he said, pointing to the last document on the file. It was dated the day Harry disappeared

 _I am close to finally getting evidence of Ronald's wrong-doings._ Underneath this was a picture taken of Ronald Weasley standing across from Draco Malfoy, blood covering his clothes and a bloodied weapon in his hands.


	13. Chapter 12 - Malfoy Manor

Albus Potter was a man with a plan, which is why everyone turned to him to answer their dilemma. After finding the picture Albus had sent Lily to do some recon, which the older boys were not happy about. Albus had sent Lily despite their protests and had proceeded to plan around her intel. It had been four weeks since they had found the picture of Ron and Malfoy, in that time Lily and James had traded off positions to gather information on the Malfoys whilst Albus worked with Teddy to clear his name.

When the day came to execute both plans all the children where sat around a rounded table. Albus then went through the plans, Teddy was to see Victoire whilst Lily and James infiltrated Malfoy Manor and try to find any information. Whilst doing this Albus would be sat at home, monitoring the situation via heat and thermal cameras which Lily and James had set up in Malfoy Manor, he would also be monitoring their coms. Teddy didn't like the idea at all, claiming that he was supposed to look after them, not send them on missions. All the Potters had glared, saying they had trained their whole lives for this. Teddy had reluctantly agreed, after all they would be halving the time it took to save Harry by doing both jobs at once. As such he apparated away and left his siblings behind.

He apparated straight into Hogsmeade, altering his appearance before scowering the town. Whilst researching with Albus he found out that the seventh years were having a Hogsmeade visit. As such he planned to take Victoire whilst she was most vulnerable.

After searching for over an hour he found her walking towards Hogwarts, obviously finishing her day. He placed on Harry's invisibility cloak and walked up behind her, looking around he made sure that they were alone, noting that they weren't he waited until they were. They weren't alone until they reached the Hogwarts gate, seeing his chance he waited until they had passed the teachers and stupefied her, quickly pulling her into cover, behind a grove of trees. Then he waited.

Whilst he was waiting his siblings were creeping along the corridors of Malfoy Manor. So far the only thing they had found was a bunch of empty bedrooms. Albus looked at his plan of the Manor and told them to take a right. It was then however that Albus noticed many red lines on his thermal imaging heading straight towards his siblings.  
"Guys you have incoming" he advised, James nodded, Lily sighed  
"I thought it was supposed to be empty" she commented, James turned to her  
"Intel said so, we need to turn around" he said, Lily nodded to him and followed him, as he turned the next corner Albus screamed down his microphone that there were a lot of people following. Lily could hear them and grabbed the handle to the door on her right, only to be blasted back. She hit the wall with a soft thud, James ran over to her, heart racing  
"Lil, wake up!" he whispered, shaking her. When she opened her eyes, James grinned at her  
"Come on, we got to go!" he told her. As she got up James's eyes turned hard as he raised his wand and casted a spell, shielding them. He pulled Lily up and started pulling her down the corridor. The longer they ran the more James realised they were outnumbered.  
"Al, what's the best course of action!" James yelled down his microphone. Albus stared at his cameras  
"There are a lot of unfriendlies, it seems that they knew you were coming."  
"No shit Sherlock" James growled, he looked behind him and knew what he had to do.  
"We have to split Lil" he said, Lily looked to him, nodding.  
"You sure?" she asked as a spell flew over her head.  
"Yeah, they capture both of us it's game over besides finding both of us will take longer" she grinned.  
"Remember brother dearest, you can't kill a Potter" and then she darted into another room. James carried on running down the corridor until he reached a dead end. He turned to see the last person he expected. His infamous uncle.  
"James, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to remain friendly. James laughed, playing along  
"Hey uncle Ron, I swear I didn't mean to break and enter but I thought this house was abandoned" he pleaded. The head Auror smiled at him warmly  
"Of course James" he then held out his hand  
"Why don't you come with me? We can sort this out at home" James nodded and grabbed Ron's outstretched hand, he then pulled the man over his shoulder and slammed him to the floor. Placing his knee in the mans throat he pulled a knife from his pants and placed it near Ron's eye, threatening to blind him. The other Aurors pointed their wands at him but James laughed  
"Come on guys, I'll kill and gut him before you even get a chance to lay a spell on me." The Aurors looked at him apprehensively but never lowered their wands.  
"Guys, either you let me go or I blind him" he threatened, Ron looked to his comrades  
"Let him go" he ordered  
"But sir- "  
"LET HIM GO" Ron bellowed. The Aurors slowly lowered their wands. James then got up before stabbing Ron in the arm, nicking a vein. Suddenly blood began spurting out on to the floor, turning the white carpet to a vicious red. James turned to the ministry officials  
"Now you can arrest me or let the head of your department die, the choice is yours" he told them, the Aurors contemplated arresting him but ran to Ron instead. James then sprinted away, looking for his little sister.

Said sister was dancing on the table in the dining room, taunting the Aurors  
"Oh wee Aurors,  
You missed me" She giggled. At her taunting the Aurors grew more and more frustrated and started aiming darker spells at her. Lily cartwheeled her way out of a Petrificus Totalus. She then jumped onto the chandelier, grabbing it and swinging herself around, and kicking all the Aurors in the face before jumping off and rolling out the door. She ran through room after room, dodging spells until someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a room. She listened as the Aurors ran past the door, when they were gone she pulled away from the person. She turned to him  
"Seriously Ja… wait your not James!" Lily stopped mid-sentence as the man laughed  
"No I am a little older than your brother Miss Potter." As Lilly studied him she recognised his features, they may have been masked by the darkness of the room, but she could spot a Malfoy from a mile away. Instantly she was on defence, if Malfoy noticed her change in posture he never said. Instead he sighed  
"You guys are so nosey, your father could never leave it be, so why should I have expected his children too?" he muttered. Lily despite her reservations laughed.  
"Nosiness is our best trait Malfoy" she quipped. The man rolled his eyes  
"So is jumping into the thick of the action Miss Potter, now come" Lily didn't move a muscle and Malfoy grew frustrated.  
"Look, I saved you from these buffoons, why would I hurt you?" he asked. Lily shrugged  
"Why was there a picture of Ron covered in blood at your door?" she snapped back. Malfoy shook his head  
"Look either you stay here, and risk being captured but I'm going" he said. Then he placed his hand on a panel as a wall opened, quietly he walked through it. Seeing no other choice Lily followed him.


	14. Chapter 13 - Teddy's solution

Whilst Lily was following Malfoy, Teddy was facing a problem of his own. He had expected Victoire to be scared when she woke up, but he was presently surprised to find that she preferred violence.  
"You – Absolute – Twit!" she said, punctuating each word with a slap.  
"You ran away then came back only to run away again! Then you assault the Aurors!" she yelled. Teddy grabbed her hands to stop her hurting herself and took a deep breath.  
"Look, I can explain all this, but will you please calm down!" he yelled. Victoire looked taken aback by his loud voice and nodded numbly.  
"I don't have a lot of time; the kids need me. I didn't hurt those Aurors, they made some case against me and wanted to take me for questioning." As he told his story Victoire interrupted him.  
"They said that you'd been abusing Al" she whimpered. Teddy ran his hand across his face  
"Vic… I love those kids, I would never EVER hurt them. They think I'm abusing him because I keep shooting down the idea of staying here." Victoire felt her heart melt. Whilst Teddy had been gone everyone had been claiming Harry had been abusive, Ron had said he grew up without love and maybe the death of Ginny made him snap. As such they thought that he'd taken the kids so he could hurt them. Then when they came back they assumed Teddy had been abusive, but Vic knew that it wasn't true. She couldn't believe that the boy that had held her hand as she cried and hurt her bullies could hurt anyone.  
"So why did you run?" she asked. Teddy raised an eyebrow  
"I intended to go peacefully but Lil and James woke up and got the wrong end of the stick, assuming I'd been placed under arrest and then Albus came. We never fired a spell until the Aurors did… then I had to get them out. My first priority is always to get them to safety." Teddy searched her eyes for any chance of her trust and was happy to find it. She pulled him into a hug.  
"What do you need?" she asked, Teddy grinned. Vic had always known him better than anyone else  
"I need to see your aunt"  
"Auntie Gabby, why?" she asked. Teddy laughed at the nickname  
"I'm assuming you know her job role?" he asked. Victoire nodded  
"Of course, she is head of international relations" Vic said. Teddy grinned  
"Before that she was the head of the Aurors welfare and protection of children division. She's the only one that can prove that I am the Potters legal guardian in place of Harry." Victoire gulped, she never knew that her aunt had seen Teddy in his missing years, she only hoped that it was for good reason. Victoire contemplated her next words and gulped  
"Okay…. Look I can't do anything until tomorrow, meet me in the whomping willow tonight" Teddy nodded  
"Thank you so much!" then he ran into the woods, leaving behind a conflicted Victoire.

Later that night found Teddy, Victoire and Gabrielle. The older woman pulled Teddy into a hug  
"Oi Teddy, my darling niece has explained your situation. Je suis désolé!" Teddy grabbed the womans hands  
"It's okay Madame, I understand that not every case reaches your desk."  
"It should, Je vais le trier à la fois!" she yelled. Teddy nodded in understanding.  
"I have no doubt in mind that you will sort it, thank you so much"  
"Oh mon cher, You and harry Potta are my friends, now I must go, appels de service!" then the aged woman walked out the way she came. Vic looked to Teddy, smiling. The smile soon turned into a frown as he clutched a necklace hanging from his neck. His face paled, Victoire was worried he was having a panic attack and went to help him, but Teddy stopped her as he let go of the necklace. After a minute his eyes came back into focus.  
"I got to go" he said, before he could leave Victoire grabbed him.  
"Will you be okay?" she asked  
"Yeah but whoever hurt my brother sure as hell won't be" and then the teen left his friend behind.

When he got back to the manor he found Albus crouching over a bleeding James.  
"What the hell happened!" yelled Teddy.  
"I tried to find her" James mumbled. Teddy looked to Albus  
"What's he on about?" Teddy asked. Albus paled  
"I'll tell you later, just help him" he said before going back to his control panel. Teddy stood over James, he grabbed a bucket of water and a cloth. Slowly he began to clean James's wounds, trying not to gag. He hated seeing James so pale, when he was done cleansing the wounds he requested some bandages from the house elves. He then bandaged James wounds and took him upstairs to rest. The house elves were ordered to watch over him.

Once back downstairs he made a bee line for Al and demanded information.  
"They obviously knew we were coming, Lil and James received incoming, so they split to make it harder for the enemy to get them. James was ambushed by Aurors and Ron, he attacked Ron and got away, then he went to look for Lily. He couldn't find her, and Ron must have called for backup because before we knew it they he was surrounded. They tortured him Ted, those bastards tortured him till I went in and got him." Teddy took a deep breath and cursed himself for leaving them  
"What about Lily. Where did she go?" he asked, dreading the answer.  
"I don't know…. She disappeared."


	15. Chapter 14 - Lestrange

As Lily crept down the corridor, wondering where the hell Malfoy was taking her. She had a million questions but couldn't ask them, not yet. If they eventually came to blows then she wanted it out in the open, not an enclosed space. As such she followed the older man. It was a while later that there was a break, they reached a wall and Malfoy began climbing it. As she got closer Lily saw there was a ladder and decided that she should climb it too. When she got out she found herself in the middle of a forest, confused she turned to Malfoy. The older wizard grinned  
"Welcome to Lestrange" he announced. Lily was about to ask what the hell he was on about when he whistled, people and animals began emerging from behind the trees. Lily looked to him, dumbstruck  
"What… what is all this?" she asked. Malfoy turned to her  
"This is the Lestrange operation" he said, Lily turned to him like he was nuts  
"What is that?" he asked. The masses turned to her and she began to feel self-conscious. A woman stepped forward, Lily vaguely recognised her from a picture in her father's office.  
"Lily… my, my, my I was right, the nargles are strong in you." Lily stared at her, trying to remember where she heard the word Nargles before. She knew her dad often rambled about a girl he knew who saw more than others. A girl who Lily was named after, all of a sudden it clicked in her mind who this strange woman was.  
"Luna?" she asked, perplexed. The woman nodded  
"It is lovely to meet you again goddaughter." Malfoy coughed  
"Perhaps we ought to explain ourselves." Lily nodded  
"That would be good." That's when Malfoy explained, Lestrange wasn't a single person, it was a multitude of animals, purebloods, half-bloods and muggle born. It was an organisation set up by Harry after the war, he recruited over five hundred people world-wide to stop corruption. She listened with awe as each and every person explained how they knew Harry, how Harry had recruited them and begged for their help. She listened as everybody explained how Harry made them all informants and sent them to various places to help those in need, as she listened her respect for everyone in that forest grew. There were still some unanswered questions though, questions Lily intended to ask.  
"I… I don't understand why you're telling me this though, if it's such a secret why are you telling us and why did dad not?" Malfoy sighed  
"As far as anyone out of this forest is concerned Lestrange is one person, Ronald thinks that it's a Malfoy, but he can't prove it. As for your father well… after the war your father was different, he was tired and by the time you were born he had seen and done far too much. Then- "  
"Mum died." Malfoy nodded sadly  
"Harry… he lost his way, for a while he left us to do as we were ordered… when he came back you children were all so lost and afraid… I don't think he could stomach the thought of having you all involved." Lily nodded and stood up, walking around.

She looked for other people she had seen in her fathers' photos and was pleased to see a few. People like Seamus, a few members of her mothers old Quidditch team and a couple of professors.

She turned to Malfoy  
"Why was Ron at your house on the night of mums death?" she asked. Malfoy looked down, that night was a tragedy.  
"I… I owed Ron a life debt, he saved my life in the battle of Hogwarts… I was magically obligated to help him. So, I helped him destroy evidence."  
"You what!" Lily screeched, Luna placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Calm yourself youngling… there is more to the story." She said. Malfoy nodded in appreciation  
"He thinks I destroyed it, his words were to get rid of it and I did. He was led to believe I destroyed it"  
"So why now, why are you telling me all this now?" she asked. The people looked down in sadness.  
"We need you, your father spoke highly of yours and Albus's abilities… he called you the chosen two. Ron… he's… he's become desperate. He thinks you have evidence against him… he's torturing Harry." Lily paled  
"We… we aren't allowed to use the abilities… Dad… he… he- "  
"It doesn't matter what he said Lily, your father will die soon, he's losing hope and then any chance of justice for your family will be lost." Lily gulped  
"If it will save father… I will do whatever you ask of me but Albus… the last time he used his powers he almost died. I… daddy would never let him go through that. I… I need my brother Malfoy, surely you understand." She pleaded, Malfoys face fell  
"Just… ask him… I know what happened to you both was dreadful but we need to save him Lily" Lily nodded  
"Just tell me the plan and then I'll decide if it's worth it" Malfoy nodded and then told her everything she needed to know before giving her a file. The preteen then used her necklace to portkey home, where her brothers were stood, dumbstruck.

The three of them ran to her  
"What the bloody hell!" they yelled.  
"Where have you been?"  
"What happened?"  
"Are you okay?" Lily calmed them down and explained what had happened. When she had finished explaining Albus paled.  
"How… how do they know what we can do?" he asked. Lily placed her hand on top of his  
"Dad told them…. Al… we don't have to use our powers."  
"Tell me the plan and I'll decide then." She nodded and began to explain. They were to infiltrate the ministry and find Hermione's schedule, then when she was vulnerable they would attack, take her to somewhere safe and show her the evidence. As that was happening Malfoy would take Teddy and James to where Harry was being kept hostage and save him. Albus nodded  
"At what point do we need to use our powers?" he asked.  
"Once we take Hermione her guards will be on red alert, they will track us… our powers will be the only way to get into her office"  
"I'll do it" he said. The others protested but he silenced them with a glare  
"Dad needs us, we have to do this, Lil tell them we'll do it" then he stormed out of the room, leaving behind his scared siblings.


	16. Chapter 15 - Hermione Granger

As Lily stood outside the ministry's entrance she turned to her older brother.  
"Al… if you start to feel anything… tell me okay?" she begged. Albus turned to her, he hated them worrying over him, for the past week that's all anyone had done.  
"Lily… I will but the same applies to you" he retorted. She nodded and the pair held hands, they walked into the box, by passing security the telephone box opened and let the potters descend into the ministry. On the way down they drank a potion, turning them into two muggles who had never set foot in the magical world before. As they entered the auditorium they waited for someone to catch them but were pleased to slip in undetected. They stalked past the guard's desk and went straight to the elevator, where Arthur Weasley was stood, they mumbled a good morning. Arthur looked at them strangely  
"Do I know you?" he asked. The pair shrugged  
"I don't think so" Lily said. Arthur stared at them intently  
"So where are you going?" he asked politely  
"Top floor" They replied, Albus nodded  
"To the minister" he implored. Albus scoffed  
"No, she's out of the office today, we need to see her sectary" he said, Lily glanced to him, giving him a subtle look that said shut up. He did just that, Arthur nodded and got off on the floor before there's. Lily sighed  
"That was close" Albus nodded, they were saved from overthinking when the door opened to the minister's office. The two walked in, stopping in front of Hermione's sectary, A miss Sarah Dean. She looked up but before she could talk Albus placed his hand on her skull, both Albus and Sarah's eyes rolled into the backs of their heads, Lily stood guard, waiting until Albus had finished. When he was finished he staggered back, gasping for breath. Lily grabbed hold of his shoulders, stopping him from falling. He smiled at her gratefully.  
"She's doing a conference on house elf rights"  
"Where?" Lily asked.  
"Hogwarts"  
"Fuck" Lilly whispered.  
"My thoughts exactly."

Whilst Lily and Albus were figuring out how to infiltrate Hogwarts Teddy was creeping along a corridor. He didn't want to be there, the people he would be harming were good people. They were students who fought in the battle of Hogwarts and clearly had no clue Harry was being held there. It was the reason Malfoy had said that Ron remained unexposed, he played people. People knew him as part of the golden trio, they worshipped him. Yet Teddy knew he had to get past the guards, his father was inside, and he would be damned if he didn't save him. As such he pulled a smoke bomb out of his pocket, a sure-fire way to confuse a Wizard. He rolled it along the floor, laughing as the wizards bent down to pick it up, only for it to explode in their faces, Teddy then ran in and knocked them unconscious. He then tied them up and threw their wands away before carrying on inside.

Meanwhile Lily was stood in the Great Hall, a glamour covering her bright red locks. She knew that there was a ward scanning everyone, she knew that they knew she was there. What they do not know however was that her brother was stood just outside the range of the ward, waiting. As she listened to Hermione's speech she contemplated just how easy it was to sneak in to Hogwarts, after her fathers' escapades they really should have blocked all the exits up. They had to the ones that they knew Harry knew about but that mattered not. George Weasley knew Hogwarts like the back of his hand and had been only to happy to help them inside, his involvement ended there. So, Lily waited until she had finished her speech and walked out through a back entrance. Lily then snuck out of the hall with all the other students. She ran to where the apparition spot would be, just at the edge of the Forest, where the apparition wards ended. Both her and Albus waited until they saw the Minister, they waited as she turned around and spoke to the forest.  
"Lily… I know you're here, please come out" she pleaded. Lily remained quiet as Albus gripped her hand. It was a trap, they both knew it, yet they were prepared. Lily nodded at Albus as he walked into the clearing, the confusion on Hermione's dace was hilarious.  
"Al.. oh Al, put your wands down" she ordered her security.  
"With all due respect ma'am he is wanted alongside his siblings, they are all a threat" He replied. Albus laughed  
"We aren't a threat, well I'm not at least, if you harm me though no one can save you from Teddy and James, they're bastards when they're pissed." Albus grinned, he could see the fear in her guards' eyes. Hermione however had let her guard down, Al was the perfect mixture of Harry and Ginny that she felt safe with him, that was a big mistake. Suddenly her guards dropped to the floor, their necks twisted at an odd angle. Hermione went to grab her want but found it was not there. Lily suddenly materialised, grinning as she twirled said wand in her hand.  
"You know, you should really listen to dumb and dumber, we are a threat." Hermione's eyes grew wide  
"You… you killed them" she gasped in disbelief. Albus shook his head and Lily laughed  
"No, I merely injected them with a form of anaesthetic, they'll wake up in about half an hour, long enough for us to have a little chat." Hermione paled but grinned nether the less  
"You know who I am, what I do" she bragged, Albus shook his head  
"I wouldn't suggest it, wandless magic will be futile, if you try Lily can drain your magical core." Hermione shook her head  
"That's impossible" Lily grabbed Hermione's shoulder  
"Try it" Hermione did indeed try it but no magic came to the surface.  
"How the hell…" Lily laughed  
"We were stupid and naive Hermione, we didn't realise what we were messing with, now you best sit down because believe it or not we're hoping to shock you even more." That's when Lily handed her the file, Hermione looked at them, uncertain but began to read it anyway. She began shaking her head as she read it.  
"No… this isn't true" she murmured "I would have seen it… Ron…"  
"You have the proof Hermione… Ron is taking bribes, he's the one that killed mum, intentional or otherwise… You didn't think all that money was suspicious?" Albus asked. Hermione shook her head still, vehemently refusing it, claiming they were lying, they didn't know their uncle, he was a good man.  
"So was our father" the two muttered, Hermione looked at them quizzically  
"You know Harry Potter, you knew him more than most.. if dad didn't truly believe it why would he leave?" Hermione was about to argue when the two children clutched their necklaces.  
"We have to go" Lily said, gasping  
"What about her?" Albus asked  
"We'll take her, she should see it first-hand" Lily retorted, Hermione didn't have time to ask what they were on about when the pair of them port keyed away, taking her with them.


	17. Chapter 16 - Saving Harry

As Teddy disarmed the guards he ushered his brother and the Lestrange's forward, they followed him into the house. Teddy had o admit it was the perfect place to hold a prisoner, it was in the middle of nowhere, an abandoned Auror post from the war. Teddy felt angry that Ron was disrespecting the fallen soldiers in this way, holding the man that they followed captive. He pushed his anger aside however and carried on. His next obstacle was the fact that other than a few guards it seemed empty, that was until he found the trap door. He opened it and jumped down the hole, finding a passage as well as a bunch of guards. Upon seeing him they opened fire, as soon as they did Teddy cast a charm, waiting for the others, when they did appear an all-out assault started. Teddy knew the plan as did James, who was coated in their fathers invisibity cloak. The teen snuck past the fighting, casting a wandless shield around himself.

The teen carried on, feeling his father's presence as he neared, he knew his father was near. He didn't expect to be grabbed from behind however, by a very angry Ron. The man held a knife to his throat  
"Looks like I learned a few things from you" he snarled. James felt his heart quicken, he knew that he could disarm Ron, but the man looked feral and James knew better. That being said having Ron plunge the knife into his calf hurt. The man then hauled James to his feet  
"I'm going to kill you, I don't want to, but I am"  
"Great, that means I can tell Mum and uncle Fred what a dickhead you are!" James growled. As it turned out antagonising a crazy man was not the best thing to do. Yet James managed to disarm him, he grabbed a rock from the floor and launched it towards his uncle. This launched Ron into a rage as he grabbed his nephew by the hair and began punching him. Soon James began to weaken, and Ron picked him up by the scruff of his shirt  
"Walk" James did just that, he was marched past empty cages and dark hallways until he reached the final cell. That's when he saw his father, lying on the floor, completely still. James felt his anger and upset grow  
"What the fuck did you do?" he screamed, yanking himself from Ron grip and pulling his own knife from his sock. Ron laughed manically  
"He's not dead… not yet, he's merely poisoned, I wanted it peaceful" he said, almost wistfully. James shook his head in disgust  
"He was your best friend, your brother"  
"Yeah well due to him I will lose everything!" Ron yelled back, tears rolling down his face.  
"I love you and I love Harry, but don't you see James, he was going to wreck my life all because he was wrecked…" James could almost see regret in his uncles' eyes. He could see fear and regret as the realisation of everything he was doing was catching up with him. Yet he knew he wasn't sorry, not really he was just sorry that he was caught.  
"I'm going to kill you" James promised, Ron shook his head  
"No you are going to let me go, Harry needs help, so capture me and he dies or let me go and he lives." James knew what he should do but he couldn't, Ron may be a psychopath that needed apprehending, but his father needed help. So, James growled and ran to his father as Ron walked away. Harry's skin looked pale, a stark contrast to the bruises forming on his face. James tried to remember everything they were taught about first aid but couldn't, his mind drew a blank. Lily was always better at healing than he was. He remembered one thing though, to get someone back to life you have to give CPR. So that is what he did, he placed his hands on Harry's chest and administered thirty pushes to his chest, he then tilted Harry's head back slightly and blew two puffs of air in his mouth. He carried on until Harry started breathing, then James grabbed hi necklace and began summoning Lily, tears rolling down his face.

When Lily and Albus arrived the sight that met them broke their hearts, a crowd had gathered around their fathers' unconscious body. Quickly Lily jumped into action, pushing past everyone. She knelt next to her father as she watched him slowly die. A sight no eleven-year-old should ever see. She then began preforming magic to stabilise him before turning to the crowd  
"I need a link to St Mungo's, NOW" at the yell of her voice the crowd began dispersing to create space for a portkey to St Mungo's. Hermione who u until this point had remained silent walked forward, she handed then her ring  
"This will get you to St Mungo's" Lily nodded and took it  
"Thank you" he said sincerely before both her and Harry disappeared.

Hermione was feeling her heart break, she wanted to believe it wasn't true, that her husband wasn't capable of all _this._ Yet she knew he was there, she knew that because it was his Auror team that was stood guard. Quickly Hermione turned to the crowd  
"Right, if you were with the Potters I want you to apprehend all the people that aren't, take their wands and lock them all in one cell. Teddy, James and Al there should be an active flu here, it will be old and probably unused but there should be one. You can go to St Mungo's" the three nodded gratefully and everyone else began doing as she asked. Hermione then sent a Patronus to the ministry, to the few people she knew she could trust before turning to survey the scene. How could it be possible that the man she shared a bed and a life with was capable of such evil.


	18. Chapter 17 - Gabrielle Delacour

It had been two weeks, it had been two weeks since Harry had been saved from the man he called a friend. It had been two weeks since the world had found their saviour again. It had been two weeks and no Weasleys had been granted access to Harry, it had been two weeks and Harry had yet to wake up.

The Potters had stood guard outside their fathers' hospital room, refusing access to few. Teddy had been looking over nurses' files, making sure they were all who they said they were when Hermione appeared, she carried with her flowers. Teddy remained still as she approached Harry's door, she held the flowers to him  
"Please?" she asked. Teddy shook his head  
"No, you abandoned him Hermione, you can't make yourself feel better now." Hermione sighed.  
"I know Teddy… I messed up but he will always be my friend. I am not here today for him though" She admitted, Teddy stared at her, confused.  
"I need to take the kids Teddy… their father is ill, they need a place to stay"  
"They have somewhere to stay" Teddy retorted, Hermione frowned, placing a hand on Teddy' shoulder.  
"You know they need a safe place Teddy, the hospital isn't good for them" Hermione tried to reason but Teddy wasn't having any of it  
"They are safe, if you expect me to place them under anyone else's care you are sorely mistaken" Hermione nodded and took a step back  
"Okay.. this isn't over Teddy" and the Minister turned on her heels and walked away.

Whilst this was going on Lily was changing her fathers' bandages, she sighed as she cleaned his wounds. Her brothers were passed out on chairs next to her. She felt pity on them, they had all been guarding Harry's room, but her brothers had refused to leave. Lily had gone home in an effort to get some sleep by order of Teddy, but it mattered not. Her father wasn't improving, and she didn't know what to do. As she changed the rooms the door opened and in walked Teddy, he locked the doors and cast a _muffilito_ before joining his brothers on the chair.  
"Any news?" he asked. Lily shook her head  
"He's stable, the poison in slowly coming out of his system" she told him. Teddy growled  
"Why isn't he waking up Lil?" he whispered. Lily hung her head  
"I… I don't know, maybe he doesn't want to?" she asked, her voice breaking. Teddy gulped, he had though that himself, but he wouldn't let Lily think it.  
"Harry will wake up Lily, he fought so hard to stay alive, he wouldn't give up just when we found him."  
"Maybe that's why he is giving up though, he fought so that we would find him, so we would know the truth behind everything… maybe now he knows we're okay he's finally happy to let go." Lily felt tears rolled down her face and cursed herself. She had tried so hard to remain strong, but she was dying, she was tired and needed some reprieve. Teddy pulled her into a hug and before either of them knew it two pairs of arms eloped them.  
"He'll wake up Lily because we're not ready to let him go" Albus told her. James laughed and wiped away a few of his own tears and turned to his father  
"Yeah you hear that old man, you best wake up because we need you. So, don't be a dick" Lily laughed  
"Only you would call dad names" she grinned. The boys laughed too, a rare action over the past few days. Teddy turned to them  
"Okay, Lily and James go home and grab some blankets and pillows, we're camping in here tonight." The pair nodded and left their siblings. Teddy turned to Albus  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, Albus shrugged  
"Knacered, drained maybe a little disheartened but otherwise okay" he admitted. Teddy ruffled his hair  
"No lasting effect from your mind voodoo?" Teddy asked. Albus shook his head  
"No… I didn't have to search far or alter anything so I'm fine."  
"You and Lily didn't… you didn't use your bond or anything?" Teddy asked apprehensively. Albus frowned  
"No, we didn't have had to use it" Teddy was stopped from responding when his siblings reappeared and together the sibling got ready for bed, falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Teddy awoke to shouting, instantly he was on alert, He surveyed the area and found Lily tending to Harry. The girl shrugged and pointed to the door, Teddy nodded and went outside. The sight that found him angered him. He found Hermione and two Aurors with their ands pointed at his siblings. Next to them was a stoic look woman.  
"What are you doing?" he asked. Hermione handed Teddy a piece of paper. As he read it he began to shake, it was a court order saying Teddy must relinquish his rights over to Hermione so that the children could be took to a safe place.  
"I'm sorry Teddy, I asked them not to, but they were relentless." Teddy didn't need to know who they were, it was obviously the Weasley family.  
"You can't take them" he stated. Hermione merely pointed to the piece of paper as if it held all the answers.  
"Hermione, if I can get you proof of guardianship will you leave us alone?" Teddy asked. Hermione nodded  
"Yes, I can only give you thirty minutes though" Teddy nodded and turned to the boys.  
"James, Al?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"If they attack take you or gain entry to dads room, bring them hell" he ordered.  
"Understood" they echoed. Teddy nodded and left them behind.

Precisely twenty-nine minutes later Teddy apparated back into St Mungo's with a woman. The woman glared at the minster and smiled at the potters. She handed Hermione a envelop  
"I think you will find all the necessary documents, not that you need them as they were already obtained by Ron." She said, Hermione paled  
"Well… it seems like I knew less than I thought" she admitted. Teddy nodded, he walked towards his aunt and pulled her into a hug.  
"Look… I know this has been tuff on you too and I will always hold respect for you as you were dads' friend. Yet my priority will always be to Harry, James, Albus and Lily. If the Weasleys want to see them then it'll take time. I'll concentrate on the kids and Harry and you concentrate on Ron because I can promise you one think Hermione. If I catch him before you his death will not be pleasant." Hermione nodded  
"I promise when I catch him it won't be pleasant either" and then the minister turned and left.

The woman turned to the boys  
"Oh Children, _J'étais tellement inquiet_!" she yelled. Albus pulled her into a hug  
"We missed you Auntie Gabby" he said. Gabrielle hugged him back, looking around she realised that Lily was no one to be seen.  
"Where iz my _Petite fleur?"_ She asked, James hung his head  
"She's looking after dad… it's not looking good" Gabrielle sighed and pulled away to look at them, to really look. James had a swelled knee which he was avoiding putting pressure on, Teddy was littered in bruises and Albus looked like he hadn't slept in days. All the boys looked drained and on the brink of collapse and she couldn't imagine Lily faring any better.  
"Oh Amor, Zis will do no good." The boys looked to her, frowning as she ordered them to go home, rest and get changed and eat. They tried to argue but it did no good, Gabrielle was the one person on earth that would protect Harry like they would as such they agreed to do as she asked. Lily however was a different problem as she vehemently refused to leave.  
"I know all dad's medical problems, I know how to solve any issues that could arise and besides I love Aunt Gabby but I can fight, she can't" they tried to reason with her but it did no good as she refused to move and honestly they were too tired to make her. As such they left Lily with the promise of return and went home.


	19. Chapter 18 - Waking

The next day the boys turned up at St Mungo's to find their father and sister missing, his room was completely empty. Their first thought was that someone had taken Harry but that was shot down when the found Gabrielle sat with her head between her eggs and tears down her face.  
"Gabby?" Teddy asked, uneasy, the woman wiped her tears away and stood up.  
"He's going to be fine, he woke up but couldn't breathe, so they rushed him into surgery."  
"Where's Lily?" asked James.  
"She went with them" the boys nodded and sat down next to her. She grabbed Albus and James hands in reassurance  
"He'll be okay" she tried to assure them. Teddy laughed and they looked to him  
"Of course he will be, what do we say boys?"  
"You can't kill a potter" they all chanted. Teddy nodded  
"Precisely" and then the twenty-year-old fell back onto his chair, and they all waited.

It was three hours later when they heard anything, a nurse walked out, her face grinning.  
"Guess whose awake?" she asked. The boys grinned  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, he's just down the hall" they thanked her and ran off to their father. When they got there, they felt all their worries ease away. As sat up in bed was a bright eyes Harry, he grinned.  
"Boys.." he whispered as if he couldn't quite believe they were there. The boys launched themselves at him, holding him like a lifeline. Harry hugged them back just as passionately.  
"Thank you… thank you for saving me" he whispered. They all nodded, Teddy stepped back, wiping his tears away.  
"Anytime." Harry kissed Al and James's head and they then too pulled away, but Lily didn't, she curled into her fathers' side.  
"Mission report?" he asked. Teddy laughed  
"Of course, only you would wake up from a two-week coma and want information." Harry shrugged but stared at him. Teddy frowned  
"Fine, all Aurors involved were apprehended and are being questioned by the Lestranges's, thanks for keeping that a secret by the way. The ministry had now backed off slightly, everyone except Ron is accounted for." Harry nodded as he absorbed the information. Suddenly he started to get up, but Lily jumped into action and pulled her father down to his bed.  
"Just where in the hell do you think you're going?" she asked. Harry turned to her shocked, since when did his eleven-year-old daughter curse?.  
"I leave you alone for… two months and you start cursing, unbelievable!" he yelled. The children looked at him, uneasy. Harry stared at their blank faces, scared  
"What?" he asked. Albus frowned  
"Dad… you were gone for ten months…" he said. Harry paled, he slowly began climbing back into bed. How on earth could he have been gone that long? How much had he missed, how much had his children grown without him there to see it?. The children watched as he seemed to curl up on himself and tears started running down his face. Lily place a hand on his shoulder as if to calm him. Teddy sat beside him, he knew Harry hated to feel weak.  
"Harry?" he asked. Harry tried to stop the tears but couldn't.  
"That… that bastard robbed me of ten months… he robbed you of ten months… I am sorry." As Harry finished his crying became louder as sobs wracked his body. His breath began to quicken, and he started clutching his chest. The boys ran forward to try to help him, but Lily stopped them.  
"Dad" she said, grabbing his hand.  
"Dad, just focus on my voice okay? Breath in and out, nothing is going to hurt you, I promise, We're here and your safe." Lily repeated it several times until Harry's breathing slowed, her brothers watched on amazed. When he had calmed down Lily kissed his forehead.  
"We are safe dad, Ron will be caught I promise and when he does he'll beg for death. We are all okay, this isn't your fault" Harry nodded and lay back into the pillows, slowly drifting back into sleep. Lily sighed, she pulled the covers over her father, she then turned to her brothers.  
"How did you do that?" Albus asked in awe. Lily shrugged  
"It was only a panic attack Al, I used to get them all the time when I was younger, dad taught me how to stay calm" the boys nodded.  
"Will he be okay?" Teddy asked. Lily nodded and glanced back at her father  
"He… he will be… Teddy can you take me home if Al and James stand guard, I'm tired." Teddy then escorted Lily home.

The next day the potters told Harry everything, Harry listened with wide eyes and pride. His children really had banded together whilst he was gone. They had used everything that they had been taught and had saved him, even when it would have been so easy to fall in line with the Weasleys. As Albus told him about using his mind powers Harry shook his head  
"You aren't meant to use your powers Al… what if you get hurt?" he asked. Al shook his head in disbelief  
"Dad I didn't alter her memory or even go back that far… I know you don't like mind reading but we needed it besides Lily used her powers to drain Hermione's magical core." Lily glared at him, what a snitch.  
"Yeah well we needed Hermione, besides our powers aren't harmful unless we join them and we didn't, so you know…" she trailed off. Harry still looked annoyed  
"It matters not, I told you not to use them and you did"  
"Yeah well you were kidnapped and being tortured and all the Weasleys were trying to stop us helping you, don't act al high and might now dad." Then all of a sudden she stopped as Teddy nudged her, clearly annoyed. Harry frowned  
"I understand that but you both could have exerted your magical cores and that leads to illness and even death, in no circumstances is that an option, this mess lost me your mother, I won't lose you too." He growled, Lily hung her head mumbling sorry, Harry sighed. He loved Lily but she didn't half remind him of a young Ginny.  
"We'll discuss all this after for now… let's just relax." His children nodded in agreement, they then spent the rest of the night relaxing and wondering just what the hell they were going to do when Harry was released from hospital.


	20. Chapter 19 - Hermione and George

The next 14 days consisted of Harry sat in his hospital bed, planning the next move with his children. On the final day of his hospital stay Albus walked in to the room, looking frazzled. Harry looked to him  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Albus sighed  
"I knew you were famous, but I didn't realise that reporters were so obsessed with you." Harry laughed, he missed certain aspects of being in the magical world, but the reporters certainly weren't one. Lily turned to her brother  
"Are the Weasleys still outside?" she asked, Albus nodded  
"Yeah, it seems that they want to apologise, should we let them in? it might get them to ease off?" he suggested, Harry hung his head  
"I… I think George would be the most receptive and least irritating" the children nodded, Lily grabbed her dads' hand.  
"You should know Uncle George always believed in you" she promised. Harry gulped  
"I know… when I leave here, we will go and see him" he promised. His children nodded  
"We have planned the route of least resistance" Albus said, Harry nodded  
"Okay, well you both need to go and find Teddy and Jamie, I'll check out" they nodded and left o find their siblings.

Twenty minuets later found Harry and his children walking around St Mungo's underground tunnels, led by a nurse. The nurse held a light to illuminate the path  
"We're nearly there" the nurse yelled back. Harry nodded and they all continued. Soon enough they found themselves in an opening of trees, the nurse turned to them.  
"Just beyond the trees is the apparition point" she then handed Harry a bag  
"In this is advice on how to treat your wounds and as much as I know you won't there is advice on how to care for your mental health." Harry nodded and thanked her  
"Thank you, I know this situation is unique and we all appreciate your discression and professionalism." The nurse nodded  
"Just doing my job Mr Potter" the nurse then nodded to the children and walked away. The family then apparated away.

George's house had not changed, it was still wacky and colourful. The children stared at it amazed, Harry however felt a pang of hurt and guilt. George was one of the very few people whom Harry still respected and after the war he was one of the very few who could get Harry to laugh. He also felt guilt, George needed him, Harry was like a lifeline and Harry had abandoned him. It took a minuet for the children to realise Harry had stopped. Lily turned to her father, his face was pale, and he was shaking. She grabbed his hand  
"We don't have to do this, we can disappear again." Harry gulped  
"No… no we can't" and then he marched up to the door and knocked.

George was man who lived for a surprise but when he found Harry Potter stood at his door he thought he was dreaming. There was a moment of silence before the older man pulled Harry into a hug  
"Welcome home" and then the man welcomed the Potters into his home. Harry sat across from George who was staring at him.  
"I'm sorry… I should have visited you at the hospital" George admitted, Harry shrugged  
"You wouldn't have gotten through the kids" Harry laughed. George gulped  
"I take it their doing a perimeter check?" he asked when he noticed the children had disappeared, Harry nodded  
"Are we that transparent?" he asked  
"No, It's just a basic Auror movement distract the person so others can do a check."  
"If it helps they also wanted to give us a minuet alone." He told George, George smiled.  
"I wanted to thank you… when I left I knew what everyone was thinking. I knew they thought… they thought I'd killed… That I… Ginny and I just couldn't stay here. I know you stuck up for me that you knew I would never hurt Gin. I just.. I needed- "George placed a hand on Harrys shoulder  
"It's okay I understand." He soothed, Harry had tears rolling down his face  
"I didn't do it George, I loved her!" he yelped, George gulped  
"Which is why only an idiot would think you killed her." George pulled Harry into a hug, a long overdue one. A cough broke them apart, Harry spun around to see Teddy  
"James has eyes on her"  
"Good, tell him to take her, I'll be there in a minuet"  
"Yes, sir" and the Teddy left. George gulped  
"I have to go" Harry announced, walking away, George called him back  
"Harry, if you find Ron… will you kill him"  
"It depends on what Ron I find,"

When Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark room, she tried to call upon her magic but found it unreachable. Sighing she realised who had kidnapped her  
"Hey Lily"  
"Hey Aunt Hermione!" she replied cheerfully. Just as Hermione was about to ask what the hell was going on a voice thundered through the room.  
"Lily Luna Potter! Stop it!" Lily's shoulders sagged  
"But daaaaaaad!" she whined.  
"Don't but dad me young lady! I already told you to not to drain her magical core" he reprimanded. She growled  
"You let Al use his powers" she argued back  
"Yeah well I'm not really in any shape to go through the mind am I? Now stop!" the girl groaned but did as he asked. Harry then switched on the lights, grinning.  
"Hey Hermione!" he said. Hermione didn't reply, choosing to take in the room. Unfortunately, there was nothing to help her figure out where she was. The walls were painted white, there were no windows and the floor were voice of any location markers. Harry pulled a chair from the side to sit on  
"I apologise for Lily, she can be a little…"  
"Terrifying" Hermione suggested.  
"I was going to say bratty but terrifying will work too." Harry laughed as Lily began protesting.  
"What are you doing Harry?" She asked, Harry shrugged his shoulders  
"What I do depends on your answer." He admitted, Hermione frowned and stared at him. He looked exhausted, Hermione felt strange, she knew Harry as much as he had changed she still knew him. He was a good person, one that believed but right now she could tell he had stopped.  
"What do you need me to do?"  
"I need you to cooperate… we need to catch Ron." He demanded, Hermione frowned  
"Why, so you can kill him?" she demanded. Harry frowned, he looked around the room at his children.  
"Leave us be for a moment" he requested, instantly the children argued with him, but he silenced the with a hand.  
"I may have been gone for a long time, but I am still your father and you will do as you are told!" he said, quietly. At the authority of his voice the children left, and Harry turned to Hermione.  
"I don't want to find him so I can kill him, I want to find him, so they don't." Hermione gasped  
"They are just children Harry… they wouldn't have the capacity to kill their uncle"  
"Yeah well all causalities in the war were infected by children, remember.." his voice was steely. Hermione gulped  
"We had no choice, they do"  
"They don't, I'm assuming you have realised by now that Lily and Albus have specialities. I… I was careless and let them tag along on a mission, I thought they would be ready but… the Deatheaters he blew them backwards into a wall… I didn't realise what was there at the time, but we soon realised what was happening. The chemicals they were laid upon were experiments, the deatheaters was trying to replicate the deathly hallows…. When they were there Al and Lily drained each other's life force to stay alive. I have no doubt Ron will aim for them because their the weakest but they both respond to each other. They both have very unstable magical cores due to their injury and if one of them is hurt the other will act on instinct."  
"So, if Ron attacks them the other will kill him on instinct." Harry nodded and stood up, he cut Hermione's ties and helped her up.  
"I won't make you help us Hermione but if you don't my children will kill them; you and I both know what that does to the soul." Hermione nodded, rubbing her wrists she sighed, wanting nothing more that to go back to before.  
"What else can they do?"  
"You know the story of the Hallows, Albus has the power of the elder wand which is why he can read minds, Lily has the power to turn invisible what else is there?" he prompted to which Hermione paled, surely it could be true, it was impossible.  
"But… Raising the dead… how, why, what?" Harry laughed, he had finally stumped the great Hermione Granger.  
"They aren't allowed to use that power" he admitted, Hermione frowned  
"But this could solve so many murder cases if we can talk to the victims" she gulped as Harrys face turned dark.  
"Yeah well, last time they tried Albus died… If it wasn't for Lily's quick thinking they would both be dead." Hermione gulped, unsure of what to say next.  
"Look Hermione… you know me, you know how far I am willing to go. If you don't help me I will kill him so that they don't… if you help me maybe he can go to prison." Hermione nodded, telling him she'd have to think it over. Harry then told her to walk out the door and apparate away but as she went to leave she pulled him into a hug.  
"I missed you Harry"  
"I missed you too." Then the Minister of Magic turned and left.


	21. Chapter 20 - Political Games

It took two weeks for Hermione to conform to Harry's demands, which was why the man was in the middle of a press interview.  
"So, Mr Potter, is it true that Ronald Weasley is now a person of interest in your wives murder?" Harry gulped, as if he was pondering how to answer it.  
"Ron Weasley is a suspect in Ginny's murder, in fact now he is our main suspect. I can't comment further however as it is an ongoing investigation." The reporter looked stunned and began to revaluate her approach.  
"You aren't governed by our ministry, as such you should be able to tell us a bit more." At this Harry laughed  
"If you know my story then you should know that I don't like people being nosy. We have told you he is a dangerous suspect and if you want any more interview then I suggest that is the narrative you publish Miss Skeeter!" he said, lowly. The daughter of Rita Skeeter paled, she had been told about Harry Potters wrath before and knew better than to incur it. So, she nodded  
"Of course Mister Potter, my mistake" Harry nodded and turned to leave the young girl behind.

Lily Potter did not like the ministry, nor did she like the wizarding world but nether the less she had promised to cooperate. That was hard to remember when Aurors were adamant they weren't taking orders from a _little girl._ Said little girl growled as an Auror laughed, she was about to show them how much of a _little girl_ she was when Albus stood up on the table, his eyes glowing. The Aurors turned to him, shocked.  
"Listen up, right now I am pretty sick of everyone's bullshit, you pledged your allegiance to the Minister, she has given you your orders, as for my sister she maybe little but there's a reason everyone is terrified of her." The boy then stepped down, grabbing Lily's hand and walking out of the room. Harry then took his place  
"You hears him, what are you waiting for?" he barked. The Aurors then scattered.

A week later found the Potters in the Auror training room, they walked in and out of every Auror assessing them.  
"You were Ron's second" Teddy barked to a timid looking man. The man nodded  
"Yes sir but my allegiance is to the minister!" he said, proud. Teddy laughed  
"You were promoted due to Ron, Hermione voted against your promotion correct?" The man nodded  
"Yes Sir! The minister has very little say in the Auror department and as such she did not understand Auror Ronald's decision to promote me. I think that she has since realised it was the right decision." Teddy hummed and the man grinned, thinking he has passed but Teddy turned to James who nodded and handcuffed Ron's second. In an instant there was outrage as Aurors jumped to defend their friend. The potters looked to each other as Teddy raised his wand, causing a loud bang. The Aurors stopped, stunned.  
"I want to make this very, very clear. As far as I am concerned you are all traitors, if it wasn't for my father I would have killed you all. You have all protected a man that has used and abused the system but thankfully my family are more merciful than I. If I find any of you know of Ron Weasleys whereabouts you will be punished, severely. Understood?" they all nodded.

Meanwhile in a dainty little cabin Ronald Weasley was pacing. His head whipped as he heard the sound of apparition. Holding his wand to the door he heard a knock.  
"What was my first word?" he asked to the door. The man on the other side sighed  
"How the hell am I meant to know that; Mum never told me." Ron contemplated his answer and tried to think of another question.  
"What did I tell you when I came home in second year?" he asked. The man faltered  
"You told me that you felt like you had betrayed Ginny, that she had tried to talk to you about the Diary, but you didn't listen." Ron nodded and opened the door. The man walked in  
"What's going on Ron?" he asked. Ron didn't answer instead he took what was in Bills arms. He placed the books on his table  
"The ministry is saying you killed Gin… they're saying you kept Harry captive, is it true?" Bill asked. Ron sighed and turned to his big brother  
"Harry… he killed Ginny; I didn't hold him captive… I was trying to help him Bill! He's deranged!" Bill sighed.  
"Look, I can't stay, the kids are going to mums and she wants me there." Ron said nothing and Bill took his que to leave, praying that his brother was telling the truth.


	22. Chapter 21 - Back to the Weasleys

Whilst it was true that the Potter children respected their father they also hated him at times. Times such as this in which he handed each of his children evening attire and told them to get ready. They all stared at him  
"You were serious?" James blanched. Harry nodded  
"Regardless of their actions they are your family as well as mine and you deserve to know them." James gawped at him  
"Hold on they pushed you aside and belittled you, not to mention they called Teddy an abuser, why should we know people like that!"  
"Look, I get they are- "  
"Self-serving, maybe a little psychotic?" Lily offered. Harry glared at them  
"I was going to say mislead but they are family and family is everything. I don't know everything that happened when you were there, but they knew your mother in a way I never did. You can learn about her in a way I can't teach you and… well I love these people, they may have hurt me, but I love them." Lily and Albus took his explanation and got changed but James wasn't buying it.  
"This isn't about family dad" he stated. Harry sighed and sat down next to him  
"Not entirely… Ron needs help James and I'm hoping to find whose helping him." James nodded and jumped up  
"Fine, I'll go to this stupid dinner but don't expect me to be happy about it" he said, stomping away. Harry grinned.

By the time they got to the Weasleys the party was in full swing. Yet as soon as they entered the room everyone stopped. The room turned thick with tension as Molly Weasley walked towards Harry, he flinched slightly as she pulled him into a hug.  
"I am so, so sorry, I have been a terrible mother and grandmother." Suddenly Harry felt like a little boy again, needing her approval  
"Love blinds us all, especially love of a child. I understand that now" Molly wiped away tears from her face.  
"I will never abandon you again, I will never smear Ginny's memory in the way I did. Please… forgive me." Everyone waited with bated breath, the potters waited with apprehension. Would Harry cave? The man in question looked into her eyes  
"Ginny… she would want me to forgive you but forgiveness needs to be earned Molly… if you are will to try so am I." Molly nodded  
"That is more than I could ask for, thank you for the second chance" Harry nodded as a tension settled upon the room. No one was quite sure where to look, the tension was cut however when Victoire Weasley ran through the crowd and flung herself at Teddy.  
"You came back!" she yelled.  
"Yeah well you're about as crazy as my dad was so ya know…" the crowd laughed and suddenly everyone began to disperse, enjoying the party.

In one room the youngest Potters were taking to George and Arthur about all their pranks.  
"So dad used to get all angsty on mums death day and we decided that one year we were going to cheer him." Albus started  
"Yeah, it was a particularly bad time as well because Teddy was ill and dad was stressed" James continued.  
"So we decided to fill him room with heat, we made it unbearable and when he went to the water dispenser for a drink it shot out hot chocolate. He thought the world was out to get him" Lily added,  
"Yeah, we made him get heat stroke, thought he was going to kill us but instead he started laughing." Albus added.  
"Thought he was going mad but instead he hugged us and left to get cool" at that George burst out laughing.  
"You kids remind me so much of a young me" he admitted  
"Well.. we can't take all the credit, when we cleaned out Grimmuald Place we found a box of Uncle Fred's stuff and copied some of his pranks. Dad always said that he respected Uncle Fred because in a world of hate he always tried to bring some laughter." George grinned, looking up at the sky.  
"You hear that Freddie, these munchkins are stealing your ideas!."

Whilst George was talking to Fred Teddy and Victoire were sat in the roof, staring at the night sky.  
"I wish that you could stay Ted" she whispered. Teddy sighed, he knew in his heart of hearts that he and Harry couldn't stay after they found Ron. They both held a deep distrust for the magical world. His siblings however could possibly stay, they have family and a chance to be normal.  
"I know Vic… it doesn't matter whether I stay or go this time… we'll stay in contact this time" he promised. Vic grinned  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Teddy Lupin" Teddy blanched  
"I can keep it Vic.. last time I had no choice, we couldn't trust anyone" he reasoned. Vic just smiled  
"You'll try Ted, but you can't save the world and have friends"  
"Harry did!" he whispered back. Victoire looked up at him sadly  
"You are so much like your father and godfather alike Ted… which is why I'm scared" she admitted. Teddy looked down at her tiny frame, confused.  
"Scared of what!" he asked. She took a deep breath and stood up, staring Teddy in the eyes.  
"You have to promise not to kill him" she begged. Teddy stared at her  
"Who?"  
"My dad… he knows where uncle Ron is… you must spare dad though Teddy… he was doing the right thing, Ron's his brother!" she tried to reason. Teddy took a huge breath  
"He will be spared by me and my sibling… Hermione however is someone I do not control" Victoire nodded.  
"I can accept that!" she then held her hand out to him.  
"I'll take you there" Teddy looked at her, untrusting but took her hand anyway and together they apparated away.


	23. Chapter 22 - The Epic Battle

As they both landed on the rocky shore they heard a bang. Teddy drew his wand out, pushing Victoire behind his back.  
"Vic you need to go back" Teddy insisted Vic merely rolled her eyes  
"What and leave you with someone who killed his own family?" Teddy glared at her.  
"No, you need to go back and get dad and the kids… this ends tonight" at the anger in Teddy's eyes Victoire apparated away. Teddy walked toward the cabin, his breath steady, wand in hand. The closer he got the more relived he felt, today would be the day, the day that Ron's reign would end. As he pushed open the door however he was blasted back, when the smoke cleared he looked up to see Ron glaring at him.  
"Oh hello" Ron growled, Teddy glared right back at him, he stood up and dusted himself off.  
"Hand yourself over Ron" Teddy demanded, Ron cackled  
"Why so you can torture me?"  
"No so you can pay for your crimes, it's up to you, you can either pay for them in Azkaban or in the ground" Ron took a step back.  
"I didn't kill her Teddy, Harry did if he didn't keep digging she would still be here!" before Teddy could answer Ron's wand was flying towards the ground. Ron turned to the owner of the spell to find Harry Potter stood with his family.  
"It's over Ron" Ron growled, his face showing more of the evil within. He threw his hands up in the air  
"Of course, only Harry Fucking Potter can save the day right, well maybe if you were such a hero you could've saved Ginny" Ron began to shake in anger as he walked toward his former best friend. Their family raised their wands in defence, but Teddy shook his head. Ron continued on his tirade, stepping closer and closer to the black haired man.  
"I begged you to stop digging, I begged you to leave it alone but you didn't, with each investigation you were conspiring against me weren't you and if you had left it she would be alive" all of a sudden he stopped. A calm look came across Ron's face.  
"You say you wished she were here? Well maybe you should join her." He drew his wand and fired a curse to which Harry avoided. He dove to the side and fired back, thus a battle ensued. Friend against Friend, Brother against brother. The Weasleys watched in terror, who would win?.  
"You know I didn't kill her Ron"  
"Liar"  
"You did, you lied and cheated the system and you let thugs kill your sister, you should be ashamed, she died and my kids had to grow without her, _DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE?_ "

Ron paled and fired another spell which knocked the wand out of Harrys hand and sent him flying backwards. Said spell was followed by _sectumsempra_ Harry fell back grasping his throat. Blood seeped between his fingers as he gasped for air, Lily ran to him.  
"Dad" she screamed. The heartbreak in her voice broke everyone else out of their chance as they ran over, Lily began casting any and every healing spell she knew but it was no use. Harry's breath stopped as he stopped convulsing. Each drop of blood that landed on the floor just took more life from him. Lily shook his shoulders, screaming, pleading for him to wake up but it was no use. Harry Potter was dead.  
"Serves him right" a voice echoed from the distance and it was at that moment they remembered who had killed Harry. Lily looked to Albus and nodded, it was risky, but Ron deserved to suffer. The pair stepped away from the crowd surrounding their father body.  
"You will die tonight Ron Weasley" the echoed. Then the pair held hands, forming a circle. James who realized what they were doing ran forward to stop them but as he tried to touch them he was blown backwards. Teddy ran to him  
"It's too late, we can't stop them now."

Lily and Albus began muttering as their eyes turned white and a dark shield formed around them. White wisps flew out of this circle aiming towards Ron before taking form. Surrounding Ron was everyone he had loved and lost. Fred, Colin, Sirius and then some. Children who lost their lives in Hogwarts appeared. They did nothing, just floated in front of Ron, a brighter light flew from the dark sphere. This light took the form of Ginny Weasley, who stood before her brother  
"Gin?" he asked, his face paling.  
"You killed me Ron" Ron began to shake his head  
"No… Harry he. He- "  
"He tried to stop a criminal Ron, he tried to do his job and stop you. You killed him" Ron began stumbling backwards, trying to put distance between himself and the white lights.  
"You denied those children a mother and you denied Harry his wife!" Fred added. Ron shook his head  
"No he was trying to hurt me… he was trying to discredit me!" Ron screamed in anguish.  
"No Ron… I wasn't going to turn you in, I was going to help you but then you got Ginny killed" said Harry. Ginny turned to him  
"Nice of you to join us dear" she quipped  
"Sorry Love, Dumbledore wanted a word"  
"Ah I see your first love got to you first, oh the agony" Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny laughed  
"You are my one and only Ginny and as much as I would love to discuss this we have things to do." Ginny nodded and turned to her brother and as a collective everyone took a step forward before charging. Each and every ghost passed through Ron's body, the light from Lily and Albus began to grow as their power was pushed into the ghosts. Then there was a bang as Lily and Albus crumpled to the floor and the ghosts began to disappear but not before Harry turned to the Weasleys  
"Look after them" and then he too disappeared. The oldest Potter ran toward the youngest Potters, they summoned their fathers' body and apparated away.


	24. Chapter 23 - In The End

The funeral was meant to be small affair, but it turned out everyone wanted to say goodbye to Harry. The majority of Hogwarts had turned up to say bye to their hero whilst the Lestrange organisation stood at the back, they watched as their leader was laid to rest. The commotion didn't matter to Lily potter as she was pushed up to her father's headstone. James stood behind her  
"You think he's happy now?" she asked, James shrugged his shoulders  
"I think so… he spent his life fighting evil… maybe now he can have his happy ending." Albus stood to the side of them, leaning on his crutch.  
"Even if we're not with him." Teddy laughed behind them  
"He's still here guys, he always will be" he promised, pointing to his heart. The Potters nodded  
"You given any thought to the future Ted?" Lily asked. Teddy sighed, in the two weeks Harry had died the Weasleys offered them a place to stay. Teddy was wary, he didn't want to trust them, but he felt so lost, he wanted a family.  
"I mean…. It'll only be until you get a job and then we can out and live our lives." Teddy sighed, they were right, of course they were.  
"You know you could have a job right now, you just have to accept the offer" Teddy looked down.  
"I know but guys an unspeakable me?" he asked. Lily laughed  
"It would suit your surly exterior ya know?" she quipped  
"Careful sister, I am not below beating you in a wheelchair" he threatened. Lily laughed  
"I will walk again someday, and you will be beaten by my very awesome self." Teddy rolled his eyes. He hated the fact that Lily couldn't walk, he felt like he had somehow let them down. When Albus and Lily had used their powers, they had both drained their magical cores. Albus was just extremely weak and needed support to keep him up however Lily had damaged her spinal nerve when she fell. The doctors were hopeful she could walk again but it would take time. Rather than dwell on that however Teddy looked to his siblings  
"It's entirely up to you guys, we can go back into the shadows or you know settle down and be urm _normal"_ all four children shuddered at the word.  
"Well I suppose we could take a break from kicking arse and taking names" James pondered.  
"Or you know psychopathic uncles" Albus added  
"Or secret societies and death" Lily finished. Teddy stared at them, every instinct was telling him to keep them in the shadows, but he couldn't, not anymore.  
"You really want this, the family, Hogwarts and everything that comes with it?" he asked. They all nodded, tired of living on the run. Teddy sighed  
"Right well I guess we best get packing" he said. The potters all high-fived. They then turned to Harrys grave and said goodbye, the family then left for a brighter future. One where death was not constant and constant vigilance wasn't needed. One where love roamed free, as they apparated away they turned to look at the graves.

 _ **Here lies Ginny Potter**_

 _ **1981-2008**_

 __ **B** _ **eloved Mother, wife, sister and daughter.**_  
 _ **The strongest force on this earth is love.**_

 _ **Here lies Harry Potter**_  
 _ **1980-2017**_  
 _ **Beloved Father, Husband and Friend.**_  
 _ **Love conquers all.**_


End file.
